The Wedding Date
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: Rachel Berry is going home for her best friend's wedding. No big deal right? Wrong. With the help of the mysterious man she's hired to pretend to be the love of her life, some childhood friends and a few nasty, dirty secrets it'll be a week no one will ever forget. If she can survive the trip home she just might find love, friendship and herself along the way.
1. Hello 3B

**This story is completely inspired by my favourite movie 'The Wedding Date'. For anyone who's seen the movie (And everyone really should at some point) you'll notice that some of the dialogue is from the movie and other parts are completely original. This is just something that sort of grabbed me last week (when I should have been studying for midterms). **

**For all of my SC or AATF readers, this fic is already completed so it won't interrupt my rather sporadic updating for those two stories.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was official. Rachel Berry had lost her mind.

She couldn't help but blame the circumstances for the situation that she found herself in. Clearly she wouldn't be sitting here if her life had just gone the way she'd always expected.

"First time flyer?"

Rachel's head jerked up to find a young businesswoman studying her curiously. She realised just how tightly she was gripping her armrests and that her teeth were in fact clenched. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders and jaw. She exhaled once more and smiled at the woman.

"No. Not at all actually." She paused. "My bestfriend is getting married. I'm the maid of honour and my ex is the best man."

The woman nodded sagely as if she knew exactly what she meant.

"She was supposed to be the maid of honour at _our _wedding." Rachel continued to babble. "It's going to be very awkward since I haven't seen him since the night before he dumped me, which was coincidentally the night before our wedding. There's also the not so small problem that the bride doesn't _actually _seem to like me anymore and has probably been forced into asking me by her fiancé who _is _one of my best friends."

Rachel realised that she was making the woman uncomfortable. She sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Here I am spilling my life story when you were just being polite. I'm Rachel Berry."

"Mercedes Jones." The woman offered civilly before turning to speak to her seatmate, leaving Rachel to once again fret.

She found herself full of nervous energy and stood up, hurrying towards the first class bathroom. She locked herself in the small cubicle and stared at herself in the mirror. She was pleased to note that she looked quite nice. She'd been rushing around her apartment in a blind panic that morning and had barely gotten to the airport on time for early boarding.

"You can do this!" She exclaimed quietly to her reflection. "You're a beautiful and talented woman! You are only 24 years old and you already have a Tony under your belt! Buck up Rachel Barbra Berry!"

She fixed a winning smile on her face and left the lav. Uncharacteristically, she snatched a small bottle of vodka off the flight cart on her way by and placed it in her purse. She smiled apologetically at the young man who was manning the cart.

"I swear I'm not an alcoholic. I'm going to a wedding where my ex will be. My date is meeting me at seat 3B and I _need _him to look _really _good right about now." She told him.

He glanced over her shoulder and grinned saucily. "Hello 3B!"

He winked at her and she turned to see what had caught his attention. There was a tallish man in an expensive suit with his back to her. She admired his closely shaved head before her eyes landed on his perfectly sculpted ass.

"Please be 3B!" She whispered and she heard the friendly flight attendant chuckling behind her.

"Go get him Tiger!" He whispered back before pushing her forward slightly.

"Mr. Puckerman?" She squeaked, wincing in embarrassment and clearing her throat.

He turned slowly and she just barely stifled a gasp. Her flight attendant friend seemed to be hyperventilating behind her and she desperately wanted to join him. What she had judged as attractive from behind was just damn perfect from the front. His suit was perfectly fitted and highlighted his perfect body. He had eschewed a tie, instead wearing a crisp blue shirt that was opened stylishly to show his collarbones. Her gaze was caught on the small amount of hair poking over the collar and she licked her lips before continuing her exploration. His throat was unblemished and his jaw was perfectly formed, covered by the sexiest of stubble. He had full lips that were upturned in a smirk and a strong nose. Her breath caught as she met his eyes which were a beautiful shade of hazel with gold specks. His gaze dropped as he quickly assessed her the way she had done him. He grinned when she threw her shoulders back and raised her chin defiantly, daring him to dislike what he saw.

"Miss Berry." He responded politely, offering her his hand which she shook dizzily. His voice was deep and smooth and did funny things to her brain.

"Rachel, please." She told him with a smile.

"Rachel. You should probably call me Noah." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled and conceded him that one. It would certainly be strange if she went around calling him by his last name.

"Let's sit down." He murmured even though his hand was already on the small of her back, guiding her into her seat.

She could feel her body heating up and her cheeks flushing. She bit her lip and took her seat as he took the seat across from her. She crossed her legs and smoothed at her dress anxiously. She could feel his gaze on her but struggled to meet his eyes.

"Do I make you nervous?" He questioned.

She looked up and found him staring at her with his head tilted slightly to the left.

"Everything about this situation makes me nervous." She admitted, playing with the hem of her skirt.

He was silent for so long that for a moment she wondered is maybe he hadn't run for his life. She looked up expecting to see an empty seat and was surprised to find him still appraising her. She felt her nervousness leaving as her temper flared.

"See anything you like?" She snapped snottily, regretting her tone immediately.

He surprised her by chuckling softly and shaking his head in amusement. He stopped the flight attendant and asked for two glasses of wine. He handed one to her politely and settled back into his seat before answering.

"You're an incredibly beautiful woman. I'd ask if you know that but I'm not sure that you do." He paused and she was too shocked to respond. "For one thing a woman who looks like you, with a career like yours has absolutely no need for a professional of my expertise. I can only assume that you contacted me to help you through this trip for a specific combination of reasons." He paused again but continued when she stared at him blankly. "You're too busy to date anyone outside of work and most of your co-stars are either gay or too arrogant. You've been hurt before and you truly have no idea just how appealing you really are."

She stared at the man for a moment replaying his words before snapping again.

"Figured me out have you? Well you're right about my co-stars, though that isn't much of a leap." She glared at him in challenge and disbelief. "You find me appealing, really?"

The note of derision in her question caused something to flash in his eyes but he gave away nothing. He leaned forward and smirked at her.

"Honey, there isn't a straight man on this plane who doesn't find you appealing." He grinned wider when her mouth popped open in surprise. "You asked if I personally find you appealing?" She nodded slightly. "I've been picturing you naked and coming undone beneath me since we first met."

Rachel's eyes widened as a flash of heat crossed her body. She lifted the glass of wine to her lips and drained it. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I should have the next chapter up within the next day or so. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Love At First Sight

**Here's the next chapter, just because it's ready and I wanted to explain a few things. You'll notice that at times Noah is totally OOC and that's fine. He's sort of a hybrid Puck/Nick from the wedding date. He also will never be known as Puck in this fic. Everything in Lima is a bit different but I think that's to be expected when Puck and Mercedes didn't live there. There are some timeline/family differences too. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel stood to the side as she watched Noah talk to the woman behind the counter at the car rental shop in the Columbus airport. She hadn't thought to call and arrange for a rental as she'd planned the trip. It was very unlike her to overlook such an important detail but she figured she could blame this one on the circumstances as well.

"That would be perfect _Elaine. _Thank you so much."

She rolled her eyes as Noah flirted with the older woman. She knew that irritation wasn't founded since he was only trying to fix _her _mistake. She glanced up to find him smiling down at her. She followed him out of the shop and headed to the shiny, red Mustang waiting against the curb.

"A Mustang?" She questioned as he placed her luggage in the trunk.

He grinned at her and opened her door.

"I always travel in style Baby. Besides, you're Rachel fucking Berry. I wasn't going to drive you up in a minivan." He closed the door and quickly got in on the driver's side. "You're hot and famous. Own it."

Rachel hid her grin as she looked out the window. She definitely didn't approve of him using an expletive as her middle name but the sentiment was not only kind but welcome.

The rest of the flight had passed in silence. She'd pulled out a new script that she'd promised her manager she'd read while she was away. When she chanced a glance up at him she found him reading a book. She'd been intrigued when she noticed it was the biography of a famous musician.

"Miles Davis?"

They were halfway to Lima when the question escaped past her lips. He glanced over at her with a knowing smile.

"Hell of a guy. Modern music wouldn't be the same without his influence." He informed her.

She smiled, silently agreeing with his statement.

"Are you a musician?"

Her question seemed to surprise him and she supposed that perhaps he hadn't followed her thought process.

"Not many people would necessarily agree with you." She explained. "And as one musician to another, sometimes you just know."

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"Your fingers are also calloused. I felt them when you handed me the glass of wine."

He grinned and shrugged.

"Music is the only language I was ever interesting in learning." He supplied.

Rachel had no response for his words. They rolled around in her head and she decided that she loved them. She reached forward and played with the radio dial until she found her favourite jazz station.

"I like that. A lot."

Noah seemed to understand what she meant and they continued on towards Lima in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Just turn left up here."

Noah pulled the car up to the curb in the richest neighbourhood in Lima. He whistled through his teeth as he gazed up at the house. Rachel couldn't blame his awe as she stared up at Quinn's parent's home. She didn't notice him get out of the car but he was suddenly pulling open the door and offering her his hand. She smiled gratefully as he pulled her from the vehicle. She was vaguely aware of the dozens of cars lining the block.

"We can leave our things in the car for now." She told him, still staring at the house.

"A lot of memories?"

"You have no idea." She mumbled, starting when his fingers laced through hers.

"Ready?" He asked her kindly.

She tore her gaze away from their entwined hands and looked up at his face. He was such a beautiful man.

"As I'll ever be."

He nodded and started walking, pulling her gently until she was walking beside him. When they reached the front doors he paused and looked at her. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened immediately and she grinned.

"Rachel Berry!"

"Brittany Fabray!" Rachel exclaimed as the blonde threw herself into her arms.

The two hugged for a few moments before Brittany stepped back and looked at the man who was still holding Rachel's hand.

"Hello, you're hot." Brittany told him. "I'm Brittany. Quinn's sister."

Rachel watched as Noah stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Noah Puckerman. I'm Rachel's date."

Brittany's eyes widened and she smiled happily.

"So you're together? Hmm, from now on you'll be known as Puckleberry." She told him happily.

"I'm sorry?" He asked her and Rachel spoke up.

"Brittany likes to nickname couples by mashing up their last names. She's been doing it since preschool."

Noah's smile was genuine as he turned back to Brittany.

"Puckleberry sounds badass." He told her and Rachel watched as Brittany swooned.

"Puckleberry is my new ship!" She yelled before pulling them into the house. "I've got to go help Quinn with something but we'll catch up okay?"

Rachel nodded and watched as her friend rushed away. She looked around and was beginning to feel overwhelmed when she felt Noah squeezing her hand gently. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Rachel Berry!"

Rachel cringed as she recognized the voice of Carole Hummel. Noah seemed to tense at her reaction and the two of them turned to face the woman.

"Hello Carole." Rachel said stiffly.

The woman patted her cheek condescendingly before turning her attention to Noah.

"Carole this is Noah. He's my boyfriend."

"Charmed!" The woman told him with a wink. "It was so nice of you to accompany Rachel to the wedding. It would have been painfully awkward for her if you hadn't."

Noah's eyebrow was raised again.

"Carole is Finn's mother." Rachel answered his unasked question.

"Ah." He replied. "Well Carole, it was really no problem. Rachel's best friend is getting married, why wouldn't I be here to help in any way I can?"

Carole seemed slightly cowed by his response.

"So Noah what is it that you do?"

Rachel almost swallowed her tongue but Noah squeezed her hand.

"I'm a shrink." He told her without hesitation.

"Oh! Is that how the two of you met?" Carole asked snidely and Rachel's free fist clenched.

Noah's smile didn't falter even as his eyes flashed.

"I should be so lucky to have a client like Rachel. My life would be a lot easier if all I had on my schedule was a session with a beautiful and talented woman." He grinned down at Rachel. "I'm amazed that she doesn't need therapy though with the crazy characters she has to work with every day." He joked before turning to face Carole once more. "I've never met a more level-headed woman though. In fact any idiot who willingly let her go needs therapy in my professional opinion." His tone was pointed, leaving no doubt about who he was referring to.

"It was great to see you Carole. We're going to check our coats." Rachel interceded before Carole could make another remark.

She pulled Noah away and into the cloakroom. He handed her his jacket with an amused smile on his face as he watched her freaking out.

"Do you normally let people talk to you like that?" He wondered.

She ignored him.

"We don't have a story." She told him.

"I'm a shrink, you're a Broadway star. I saw your show a couple years back and it was love at first sight. You weren't convinced but I kept at you and you finally saw the light. We live together at your flat and we're crazy in love with each other." He told her as he hung up the coats she'd just been holding onto.

"Oh. Okay." She shook her head and looked at him clearly before pulling an envelope from her purse and handing it to him. "It's all in there."

He nodded and put the envelope in his jacket pocket.

'Aren't you going to count it?" She asked him in surprise.

He looked down at her with a smile that made her heart race.

"I trust you."

* * *

Let me know what you thought? Thanks!


	3. Can I Borrow Your Boyfriend?

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the first two chapters. I try to thank everyone personally but for those who reviewed as guests; Thanks! Someone asked me about update times and I know that I'm not so great at updating regularly (Sorry) but this fic is already finished so I'll post a new chapter every 24-48 hours. **

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel stared up at Noah for a moment.

"Thank you."

He smiled down at her in confusion. "For what?"

"For coming here." She glanced away from him to hide her blush. "For saying what you did to Carole."

His thumb lifted her chin to face him and she saw a fire in his eyes that made her breath catch.

"That woman is a silly bitch. Between her demeanor and Finn's lame relationship choices it's not hard to guess that he's mentally deficient." He told her easily before smiling kindly. "Don't let people talk to you like that. Ever."

Rachel brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stepped back.

"We should probably get downstairs."

Noah nodded and grabbed her hand as the two of them made their way out of the cloakroom. They headed down the hall to the grand ballroom. There was a large crowd facing the front of the room where a stage had been set up. Noah stopped a passing waiter and grabbed two glasses of champagne. He handed one to her just as a familiar face took the stage.

"Oh Lord, who gave that man a microphone!" She muttered, draining her glass in a single gulp.

Noah was glancing between her and the man at the front in curiousity.

"Well, hello honoured friends, family and guests! For those who don't know me, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be the Emcee today!" Kurt yelled joyously into the microphone and the crowd clapped politely.

"You know him?" Noah asked to which she nodded stiffly. "Quinn didn't mention that he'd be a part of the wedding?"

She nodded once more and he dropped her hand, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her gently to his side and she breathed out in relief.

"As many of you know, Quinn and Sam were a part of McKinley's award winning Glee club several years ago. If you look around you'll see that we've all come home for this joyous occasion!" Kurt paused dramatically and Rachel snatched Noah's drink from his hands and drained it knowingly. "It's hard to believe that it took so long for one of our group to marry!"

"Here it comes." She breathed furiously.

"We had reason to believe that this wouldn't in fact be the first wedding. As you all remember my brother Finn was supposed to marry his high school sweetheart Rachel Berry. Some of you may have heard of her, apparently she's found a modicum of success on Broadway."

"Smarmy little prick." Noah muttered dangerously and Rachel smiled despite the situation. His anger for her was endearing. "'Modicum of success.' Asshole."

"But as we all know. That particular relationship crashed and burned. Luckily my parents were able to get the deposit back. It was really quite a –" Kurt was cut off by the sounds of Finn himself tripping in his haste to escape the room and falling on the grand piano.

Rachel and Noah winced as one as the jarring notes filled the room before Finn righted himself and muttered apologetically.

"To the bride and groom!" An older gentleman yelled from the front.

"Ah yes, to Sam and Quinn!" Kurt announced half-heartedly, clearly displeased that his speech had been cut short.

The crowd raised their glasses in the air and repeated his words before turning to speak to their neighbours. Kurt seemed to understand that his moment was over and made his way off the stage. His eyes found Rachel and they shone maliciously.

"I'll be right back!" She whispered to Noah.

"Are you sure?" He asked with worry lacing his tone. "Fuck him Rachel."

She nodded and turned out of his arms away from Kurt who was trying to catch her through the crowd. She reached the bathroom and locked herself in it. Leaning against the door she tried to calm down. She knew that Kurt had always hated her but she would have thought he'd show more class than publicly humiliating her. When the tears no longer threatened she straightened and checked her appearance in the mirror. She left the bathroom with the intention of finding Noah when she looked up to see Finn waiting in the hallway for her.

"Hello Rachel."

He pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on and swaggered towards her. It took all of her willpower to not back up as he leaned forward for an embrace. She held her breath and gritted her teeth until he had stepped back.

"Finn." She replied curtly.

"You look gorgeous. Gorgeous." He told her as his eyes swept over her tight blue dress.

She was saved from answering him as she heard her name being shouted just moments before a body collided with hers.

"Berry! CherryBerry!" Santana bellowed as she hugged her tightly. "I have gynecologists that call more often than you!"

Rachel leaned away and stared at her friend in amusement. "You have more than one gynecologist San? Really?"

"You've got to play them off each other or else they think you're easy!" Santana announced, pulling Rachel back into her arms.

Rachel laughed against her friend's shoulder before they stepped back to regard each other. Santana looked beautiful as always in her preferred red. She winked at Rachel before swinging around to face Finn.

"Hello Asshole!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Santana." He returned, his cool facade cracking under the scrutiny of Rachel's best friend.

"Listen, since you dumped my best friend brutally, and without cause, you won't mind if I just steal her away will you? Thanks Loser." Santana told him brightly before pulling Rachel away from him and back towards the ballroom.

"San! That wasn't necessary!" Rachel complained.

"I wasn't saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself! You, my love are too fucking nice," Santana paused. "Do us both a favour and don't spare another thought on that Pyramid Nippled waste of space. Who, the fuck, is that?" Santana demanded, pointing at Noah who was laughing with an older couple.

"That's Noah. He's my date."

"Exactly!" Santana breathed out. "Why waste your time thinking about the Michelin Man when you could be climbing _Noah?"_

Rachel giggled as Santana continued.

"What a specimen. What does he do anyways?"

"He's a shrink." Rachel declared.

Noah looked up and shot Rachel a blinding smile and she grinned back.

"Fuck. I've just come." Santana groaned and Rachel shot her a look.

"I thought you were gay." She accused, wondering if maybe she was misremembering some part of their past.

"Berry, I'd like to go a round or ten on his disco stick. Men like that bend sexual orientations." Santana sighed in obvious lust. "You get to fuck that? I hate you."

Rachel giggled once more before grinning smugly. Santana didn't need to know that what she and Noah shared was a business relationship. She watched as he excused himself and walked towards them. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead lightly before turning to Santana.

"Hi, I'm Noah." He told her, extending his hand.

Santana was oozing sexuality as she shook his hand.

"Santana."

Rachel stifled a giggle at the husky tone Santana's voice had taken. Noah tangled his fingers through hers as he withstood Santana's sex eyes.

"Any chance you'll lend him to Brits and I for a night?" Santana pleaded after a moment.

Noah didn't respond verbally, though the smile that flashed across his lips spoke miles on his amusement.

"Sorry San. Brit already met him. She dubbed us 'Puckleberry' and everything." Rachel told her with mock disappointment.

"Damn it." Santana grumbled as if there had ever been a chance of Rachel loaning out her boyfriend for the night. She glared at the two of them for a moment. "I'm going to go find Brit. I have some serious sexual confusion wrapped up in frustration I need her to take care of for me."

Rachel and Noah watched as she stalked out of the room before they both burst into laughter. Rachel noted that Noah was somehow even more attractive when he laughed.

"Sorry about that." Rachel told him without conviction.

He wiped a tear of amusement from his eyes and grinned. "Don't be. I like her."

Rachel didn't for a moment misread his words. Whether it was just professionalism or not she knew that he hadn't so much as glanced at another woman since they'd met.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Any thoughts?**


	4. Noah and Goliath

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to clarify a few things. Rachel is the maid of honour at Quinn and Sam's wedding. Her ex is the Best Man Finn. I'll get more into the story of the four of them as we get into the story. To the reviewer who was confused and is probably now displeased with the pairings I suggest that maybe this isn't the fic for you. Puckleberry is of course the main ship but there are several others who play an important part and Sam and Quinn are second in importance.**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Well I could certainly use a drink." Noah told her and she followed him to the free bar in the corner of the ballroom.

"I'll have a scotch, neat." He told the bartender before turning to face her."Rachel what would you like?"

Rachel was startled for a moment at his simple gesture. She was so used to be told what she wanted or not being served at all.

"A gin and tonic please." She told him and he gave the bartender her order.

She glanced around the room as they waited for their drinks. She noticed her old Glee teacher dancing with his wife Emma across the room. She decided to wait to talk to him until it was unavoidable. Their relationship had been...strained to put it politely through high school. The two of them had spent many a Glee practice yelling at each other over difference of opinion. He'd also had an inappropriately close relationship with Finn and had never bothered to hide his opinion of their relationship. She'd heard on many occasion of him telling Finn that he was simply too good for her. Yeah, she'd definitely wait on that conversation.

"Here you go."

She accepted the drink from Noah and put it to her lips.

"Pace yourself." He murmured into her ear as he kissed the hair above her temple. "You haven't eaten since we left the plane."

Her first instinct was to growl at him but there was no judgment in his tone, only concern.

"Rachel!"

Rachel fixed a smile on her face and noticed that Quinn had snuck up on her. The blonde looked flawless as per usual in a pink cocktail dress. Things had been rather strained between the two of them since before Finn had left and it was clear that nothing had changed. Noah stepped back as the two girls embraced.

"Can I have that?" Quinn asked petulantly before stealing Rachel's drink.

Noah's eyebrow raised in surprise before his mask slipped back on. Rachel watched as he ordered her another drink before facing Quinn, who had clearly already had too much to drink.

"Do you know what I love so much about all of this?" Quinn asked Rachel as she drained the stolen drink.

"There's finally a reason for the whole world to revolve around you?" Rachel made sure to keep her tone polite to ease the sting of her words.

"Exactly!" Quinn announced happily.

Noah had moved back to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. Rachel reminded herself of his warning as she sipped at her new drink. She'd only been home for an hour and she was already driven to drink too much.

Sam appeared behind Quinn and kissed her neck.

"How's the future missus?" He asked Quinn with so much love that the tension between the two girls eased naturally.

"I'm perfect! I'm all ginny!" She announced.

Sam smiled tolerantly before spotting Rachel and rushing to hug her. He pulled her into his arms and swept her off the floor. Rachel breathed in the scent of him and was reminded of all the good that Lima held for her as well. Sam had been her friend for such a long time and she had missed him dearly. Her friendship with Quinn had come later but Sam was her very first friend.

"I've missed you!" They both breathed out as they held each other.

Quinn's curt cough brought them both back to the present and Sam placed her back on her feet. He watched in amusement as she tucked herself back under Noah's arm. The two men introduced themselves and Rachel grinned as they took stock of each other. Whatever Sam saw pleased him as he threw Noah an easy grin.

"Snugglepuff!" Quinn called out drunkenly and Sam rushed to her side. She threw herself into a kiss that was clearly meant to prove something to Rachel.

"Am I not the luckiest bastard on earth?" Sam asked them when they emerged for air.

"Sure are." Noah agreed when it was clear that Rachel wasn't going to respond. His eyes moved over her face before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Rachel's eyes closed as her body relaxed.

"Life is perfect." Sam told them before his gaze darkened briefly. "Except for those damn dance lessons that Quinn is insisting we take before the wedding."

Rachel scoffed, sure that he was joking.

"Sam, you danced better than all of the guys in glee except for Mike." Rachel turned to Noah. "Mike won on 'So You Think You Can Dance' a few seasons ago, so that's saying something."

Sam nodded until Quinn elbowed him in the side.

"Quinn wants to make sure that our first dance is perfect." Sam explained.

"Why don't we take lessons with you?" Noah offered. "Maybe we can go out for drinks after."

"I don't even know you hotstuff but I love you already." Quinn declared.

Sam simply reached forward and bumped Noah's fist.

"Thanks man."

* * *

Noah left Rachel to plan the bachelorette party with Quinn and Santana. He wandered out of the ballroom and onto the patio for some fresh air. He was hoping for a moment of peace from all of the drama he'd witnessed already. He couldn't believe the dynamics of this wedding party so far.

His hopes were dashed as he was joined by the bumbling fool who had tripped onto the piano earlier.

"Hi." The giant said.

Noah swallowed a groan of annoyance and nodded to him politely.

"Weddings eh?"

Noah barely suppressed a roll of the eyes before deciding to talk to the guy. He figured this was the perfect opportunity to find out more about what he'd gotten himself into. He leaned against the railing and gazed out on the beautiful garden that someone had spent a lot of time perfecting.

"Yeah. Weddings are supposed to be a celebration of love and commitment. In a perfect world anyway." He smirked up at the guy. "Really everyone just uses it as an excuse to drink too much and say things they shouldn't."

"Ah, you're a philosophizinger."

Noah gaped at the man for a moment. Philosophizinger?

"Close. I'm a shrink." Puck told him once his shock had passed.

The man laughed derisively.

"Problem?" Noah challenged him.

"Nothing. It's just I've never really understood why people would just spill their lives to a total stranger." The idiot replied. "Touchy feely crap is a bunch of mumbo jumbo. It's not natural."

Noah shrugged as the man turned away from him as if to leave. He paused, seeing something inside that clearly bothered him before turning back to stand with Noah.

"Oh God." He said and Noah raised an eyebrow. "It's just that there's this girl. And the thing is that I love her. And of course she's here with some other guy!"

Noah kept his face blank as the man shared his sob story. Had this loser not just told him sharing your shit was touchy feely crap? His feelings of dislike increased as he half-listened to the man in front of him go on and on about himself. Had they even introduced themselves yet?

"Here you are!"

Noah looked away from the man in time for Rachel to throw herself into his arms. Her lips attacked his and he reciprocated gladly, if only to drone out the presence of the man in front of them. His tongue moved between the opening of her lips and stroked against hers. She moaned into his mouth involuntarily before taking a step back.

"Hey Rachel."

Rachel continued to gaze up at Noah heatedly, ignoring the man in front of them. She licked her lips and gripped his arm tightly.

"Hey Rachel!" Goliath repeated himself much louder this time.

Rachel smiled brightly before looking at the man in front of her. Noah knew before she opened her mouth just who the tool was.

"Hey, yourself." She replied blankly before gazing up at Noah. "Noah! I see you've met my ex."

Noah glanced between the two of them for a moment and found himself wondering how the two of them had ever been together. He shook his head slightly before focusing.

"I was just telling him how we met." Noah told her.

"You were?" Finn asked quietly in confusion.

"Oh Finn it was the sweetest thing!" Rachel gushed. "He came to see a show of mine with some friends. I was 'Belle' in 'Beauty and the Beast' at the time."

"Yeah?" Finn asked weakly.

"The girl has some serious pipes." Noah added. "It was love at first sight. I went back the next night to meet her. Some friends of mine work in the theatre so they got me backstage."

"It was so romantic! He brought me a huge bouquet of lilies!"

"You hate lilies." Finn pointed out. "That's why I always bought you tulips.

"I'm allergic to tulips." Rachel argued and Noah laughed. "Anyways, he brought me flowers and he asked me out."

"She refused at first. But I kept coming back." Noah added with a smug grin.

"We've been together for almost a year now. Our anniversary is actually-"

"In two weeks." Noah finished her sentence and the two of them gazed at each other with grins.

"Oh. How nice." Finn said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Well I should go."

Rachel and Noah watched as he stumbled back into the party.

"He seems miserable." Rachel noted after he'd left. "What were you talking about?"

Noah thought over his words for a moment before answering honestly. "He seems a little drunk but I think he's still crazy about you."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Noah turned to face what could only be described as a cougar who was looking him up and down. He smiled when he saw the shock and worry cross Rachel's features.

"No!" She said before pulling him away.

"I don't know her for the record." He assured her.

Her smile was strained so he did the only thing he could. He kissed her again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Drop me a review?**


	5. Her Two Best Gays

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel's head was spinning as Noah's lips moved lithely against hers. It should be a crime to kiss so well. She was wondering just what other physical talents he possessed when she heard a throat clear in amusement behind her. She waved the person off distractedly, reclaiming Noah's lips before he'd fully backed away.

"You'd think she'd be happier to see us." A snarky voice cut through the haze and her eyes popped open, meeting the gaze of a tall, green-eyed man . "Hello Princess."

Rachel broke away from an amused Noah and threw herself into two pairs of waiting arms. She peppered both handsome faces with excited kisses before remembering her manners. She glanced towards Noah and noticed him chuckling at the scene. He stepped forward as she pulled away from her friends. Her hand found his automatically as she introduced them.

"Sebastian and Blaine, this is my boyfriend Noah." She beamed happily at her friends. "Noah, Sebastian and Blaine are my-"

"Best gays." Sebastian finished dryly as his eyes trailed shamelessly up and down Noah's body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine told him warmly as they shook hands.

"It could be." Sebastian quipped.

"I don't think your his type, Babe." Blaine said with a grin in Noah's direction.

"I think you're underestimating just how hot I am Anderson." Sebastian threw back easily.

"We both know that Blaine is perfectly aware of how hot you are Seb." Rachel said, joining the conversation.

"I'm flattered." Noah assured them with a grin. "But Rachel is more than enough to keep me satisfied."

Rachel blushed at the implications of his words.

"Fine. I can accept that, I suppose." Sebastian said dramatically on a sigh before turning to face his boyfriend. "Blaine's more than enough for me too. As long as everyone is clear on how hot I am then I'm happy."

"I swear to God if one more friend hits on my man." Rachel joked.

"Santana?" Blaine wondered. Rachel nodded and he gave Noah another once over. "Even the most ardent of lesbians wants you. This is going to be a hell of a week."

Noah laughed good-naturedly and shrugged. "Thanks?"

"No. Thank you." Sebastian told him with a wink.

"Where are you staying?" Blaine asked.

"My parents are out of town until the wedding so I think we'll head over there until we all head up to the lake house." Rachel told them, deciding as she went.

"Quinn doesn't expect you to stay here to answer her every whim?" Sebastian asked rather sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure she'd prefer it but," Rachel paused, unsure of how to say what she thought without sounding rude.

"But she's still being a bitch?" Sebastian offered.

"Seb." Blaine warned him lowly.

"What?" He asked with a glance around. "Are we going to pretend that Quinn and Rachel are still best friends? I can't believe that Rach said yes to being her Maid of Honour. I'd have told her to fuck off and hung around New York with the Sex God instead."

Rachel saw Noah's lips twitching at the mention of his new nickname.

"Well you're not Rachel. And please remember that we are in fact standing in the house of the bride who you just called a bitch." Blaine reminded him quietly.

"Her parent's house." Sebastian corrected him snidely but closed his mouth.

Rachel giggled when Blaine mouthed a 'sorry' and Sebastian mouthed an 'I'm not'.

"Where is your parent's house?" Noah asked conversationally.

"Just up the block. They moved into the neighbourhood after I left for New York. If Quinn needs me I'm only a 2 minute walk away."

"Too bad." Sebastian muttered and Noah chuckled.

"Seb if you don't behave I'm withholding sex." Blaine threatened.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear. Whatever he said caused Blaine to blush hotly.

"I'm guessing that you're not very good at carrying out the no sex threats?" Noah asked Blaine with a grin.

"I think he lasted like two hours when he tried it in high school." Rachel remembered with a laugh. "Sebastian had gotten into a fight with our choir director and Blaine was worried he'd get expelled. So he made the threat to stop Seb but it didn't work. Seb ended up in detention and Blaine swore he wouldn't sleep with him for a month." Rachel's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Somehow Seb talked him into a quickie in the janitor's closet while Blaine was supposed to be at home _during _Seb's detention that same afternoon."

Noah nodded towards Sebastian with respect and clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Rachel wondered if a bromance hadn't just been born.

"We should have a beer while Rachel's at the hen's gathering tomorrow." Noah proposed.

Rachel's eyes narrowed at his nickname for the tea party she had to attend the next day but the guys laughed.

"Sounds good." Blaine told him.

"Clothing optional?" Sebastian inquired with a dirty grin on his face.

"Behave Sebastian or she won't share the details on their killer sex life." Santana warned him as she wandered over.

Rachel blushed as her friends all grinned at the two of them. Noah pulled her closer into his body and kissed the side of her head.

"Santana," He greeted without looking away from Rachel. "Did you find someone to scratch that itch of yours?"

Rachel stiffened as his words, even though his tone was light. Her friends were silent for a moment, San had a killer temper and-

"Fuck, I think I might just be in love with you." Santana breathed out.

"Sorry San." Rachel answered still gazing up at Noah. "He's taken."

His gaze was heated and she was having a hard time breathing. She licked her lips.

"That's pretty fucking clear." Sebastian announced. "The sexual tension between the two of you is turning us all on just by proximity."

Rachel and Noah tore their gazes away from each other and smiled at her friends. Rachel was unpleasantly surprised to see Kurt hurrying towards their group.

"Rachel Berry, as I live and breathe." He said in a decent impression of a southern belle.

"Kurt."

"My my my, who's this delicious piece of eye candy?" His gaze was predatory and unlike Santana and Sebastian he seemed to make Noah uncomfortable.

"He's not a piece of anything." Rachel scolded and Kurt's eyes widened in glee. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Kurt this is Noah Puckerman."

"How do the two of you know each other?" Kurt asked snidely, sure despite their closeness that the two of them weren't together.

Rachel grit her teeth as his snarky dismissal of her rolled over her. She noticed Blaine had a hand on both Santana's and Sebastian's wrists and she knew that he wanted her to handle this herself.

"I'm her boyfriend." Noah announced proudly before pulling her more closely to his side.

"Oh?" Kurt queried; his disbelief evident.

"Yes _Kurt._" Rachel snapped. "Noah and I have been together for almost a year now."

Kurt was staring at the two of them like he was waiting for one of them to tell him they were joking.

"Is there a problem?" Noah asked suddenly, his tone low and threatening.

Kurt's eyes widened and he stared up at Noah in fright.

"Is there a reason why you pick on Rachel?" Noah continued in a growl. "Or are you just a self-righteous, pretentious little prick who's jealous because she left town and became rich and incredibly famous? You probably know that you're incapable of even a 'modicum of success' and she's still got the world at her feet."

Kurt seemed to be too caught between anger and fear to say anything.

"Do everyone a favour and just keep your judgemental mouth shut about her. Because the only thing that your little speech earlier proved is that you're a pathetic, sanctimonious little asshole and you wish you had her life." Noah's eyes were narrowed as he stared Kurt down. "I've yet to meet a single person from your family that doesn't make me want to light myself on fire but you're the worst. Get lost."

Kurt's face was red with rage but the threat of physical harm was clear in Noah's voice. He glanced around at the group who were staring back at him in startled amusement. He glared at Noah once more before turning and stalking off. Rachel and her friends watched him leave the room before turning to stare at Noah in awe. He rubbed the back of his neck in apparent discomfort at the sudden scrutiny. Rachel had to wonder if he normally defended his clients so vehemently. Santana stopped a passing waiter and passed flutes of champagne around.

"To putting that little prick in his place!" She announced.

Rachel laughed and the tension was broken as the group clinked their glasses together.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought? Please? Thanks!**


	6. A Game That Two Can Play

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, following/favouriting. It's cool to know that people are enjoying this fic. Here's the next chapter. Happy Easter everyone!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel watched as Noah carried their luggage into her parent's home with a smile on her face. This whole thing hadn't worked out the way she'd expected. He'd become a part of the group so easily and they'd fallen into such an easy ruse that she was having a hard time remembering it wasn't real.

"Where do you want them?" He asked as she closed the door behind him.

"Our bedroom is upstairs." She told him, blushing when he raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't make sense for us to sleep in separate rooms." She reasoned. "What if my parents came home early? Or one of my friends noticed?"

He nodded with a grin on his face that spoke volumes before carrying their bags up the stairs.

"Just on the left."

He opened the door and walked inside. There were pictures adorning the walls but the decorations were sparse and she understood his confusion.

"This has never really been my room. They moved in here after I left." She winced. "My old bedroom was a bit of a disaster. Santana always claimed that it was like Barbie had decorated during an acid trip."

Noah chuckled.

"Sounds horrible." He teased.

He placed his suitcase on the bed and started rifling through it. Rachel watched as he pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a travel case. She stepped back in surprise when he started taking his clothes off. He was down to just his boxers when she finally found her voice.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as her eyes trailed over his body.

He grinned as she took in his strong arms and chiselled six pack. "I'm going to have a shower. Care to join me?"

Rachel's jaw dropped at his teasing offer. It took her a minute to shake her head. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." He told her before turning away from her and heading towards the attached bathroom. He dropped his boxer briefs and she was treated to a view of his perfectly shaped backside just before he stepped out of sight. Rachel thought she might hyperventilate as she heard the shower start. Her feet itched to follow after him so she threw herself facedown on the bed instead.

"Where it began, I can't begin to know." Noah sang softly and Rachel lifted her head quickly. "But then I know it's growing strong."

Rachel scrambled off the bed and hurried over to the open bathroom door. She leaned against the frame and listened as he sang.

"Who'd have believed you'd come along."

She closed her eyes amongst the steam as his voice filled the room. She couldn't believe how beautiful his voice was. She'd guessed at him being a musician but she'd never thought to ask if he liked to sing.

"Good times never seemed so good."

She found herself quietly humming along with him as he continued through the song. She was so distracted by his voice that she hadn't heard the water stop.

"Could you pass me a towel?"

Rachel's eyes popped open and she stepped back in surprise. A very naked, very gorgeous Noah Puckerman was standing in front of her on the bathmat. Her eyes fell to his naked body and her cheeks burned when she saw his lower half. She turned from him in embarrassment, grabbing blindly for a towel and throwing it to him before leaving the bathroom. She heard him chuckle behind her and she turned back to face him. She blushed once more as he used the towel to dry his head instead of covering up his very _excited _anatomy.

"See anything you like?" He asked her, reminding her of her words on the plane.

She licked her lips and forced her gaze to meet his. The heat in his eyes did nothing to help her.

"I think I'm going to make us some dinner." She told him before turning and fleeing from the room.

She was halfway down the stairs when she realised that she was still wearing the dress she'd worn to the party. She fought herself for a few moments before grinning suddenly. Two could play that game.

"Back so soon?" He quipped when she walked back into the room.

She smiled at him before opening her own suitcase and rifling through it. She unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. She didn't look up but she knew she had his attention. She stepped out of the dress and slowly removed her heels. She could feel his gaze upon her as she stood before him in nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties. She stretched for a moment before grabbing a pair of pajama shorts and slowly slipping into them. She threw him a grin before tossing on a loose sweater and walking out of the room.

* * *

The air was tense as they sat and ate the stir-fry she'd thrown together. She almost regretted her little game because now both of them were turned on and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She found the idea of paying for sex morally repugnant, which she knew was fairly hypocritical considering the fact that she'd hired a male escort to pretend to be her boyfriend. They hadn't discussed prices for sex because she'd told him from the beginning that she wasn't interested in mixing business with pleasure. He'd joked that his business _was _pleasure but he'd let it go.

"This is delicious." He told her politely.

She nodded and served him seconds.

Everything was so confusing at the moment and she desperately needed some time alone to just think. She hadn't taken any time to think about this plan; she'd just dived in blindly. She hadn't thought about the fact that maybe she'd actually like this guy. That she'd be so attracted to him that it would actively distract her into forgetting Finn was in the same room. She didn't know that within moments of meeting him that her thoughts would be jumbled and her body would be permanently aroused.

"Are you alright Rachel?"

She looked up to find that his gaze was no longer heated but held concern. He reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"I know this is strange for you and to be honest it's new for me as well. I've never escorted for a wedding before, and the dynamics of your group are certainly complicated." He squeezed her hand and she relaxed slightly. "We're in this together. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Rachel bit her lip and tried to organize her thoughts. Blurting out that she wanted to sleep with him wasn't what he was asking for.

"I don't know what I expected." She admitted. "You've in no way disappointed; I just don't really know what I'm doing."

"Is there anything I can do to make this easier?"

Rachel stared into his eyes and got a little lost. He was so completely kind and nothing like she'd expected. She'd thought that he'd act the part but she had been ignorant of the idea that maybe he actually would _fit _the part.

"You've been perfect." She breathed out. "My friends love you and you defended me passionately to people who enjoy making me unhappy."

"So then what's the problem?"

"It's too easy to forget that this isn't real." She replied quietly. "I've only known you for a day and this is all easier than I expected. I don't need to worry about you saying the wrong thing."

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence as they finished their meal. Noah insisted on cleaning the dishes and she dried them as he handed them to her.

"You've really never worked any weddings?"

He shrugged. "I've been to a lot of funerals."

Rachel was shocked. "Funerals? Who needs an escort for a funeral? Somebody is dead."

Noah flashed her a grin. "Imagine facing that alone."

* * *

**Review pretty please? Thanks!**


	7. Tea Parties and Beer Mugs

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this. I hope you all enjoyed your Easter weekend.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel smiled as she sipped her cup of tea. She zoned out as she remembered waking up in Noah's arms that morning. The two of them had gone to sleep last night on opposite sides of her large bed but when she woke up they had both moved to the middle. Her back was against his firm chest, his arms had been around her and their legs had been tangled. He'd woken soon after her and pressed a kiss to the back of her head before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower. She'd made breakfast and they had eaten in companionable silence.

"Look at her. She's totally oblivious." Santana murmured in amusement.

He'd dropped her off at the Palace for high tea with the girls before heading to meet Blaine and Sebastian at Warblers. He had pecked her on the cheek before promising to pick her up in a few hours.

"Earth to Rachel!"

Rachel blinked and realised she had zoned out in the middle of a conversation. She muttered an apology as she noticed that Quinn was glaring at her.

"Oh leave her alone Quinny." Santana barked. "You remember what it was like when you first fell for Sammy."

Quinn lifted her nose in the air and signalled the waiter for the next course. Santana shot Rachel a look of empathy before smiling over at Brittany.

"I'm surprised that you didn't invite Kurt." Brittany said to Quinn once the waiter had left.

Santana laughed suddenly and the girls all waited for an explanation.

"Sorry. But I seriously doubt he'll be in a room with Rachel again before the wedding." Santana announced happily; her dislike of Kurt had never been hidden.

"Why's that?" Quinn asked with a suspicious look.

Rachel sighed when she realised that Quinn actually believed she would do something to jeopardize the wedding. She deserved more credit; no matter the problems between the two of them, Rachel would do anything for Sam Evans.

"He was a real prick last night and Noah gave it to him. It was perfect." Santana continued. "He called him on all of his shit, like he'd known him for years instead of seconds."

"He's a shrink." Rachel supplied as if to explain how perceptive he was.

"He's not going to go running his mouth to others is he?"

Rachel gritted her teeth and counted to ten. As she stared at the haughty girl in front of her she wondered just what the hell had happened to make Quinn this way. The two of them had been so close once.

* * *

"So what's the deal with Rachel and Quinn anyway?" Noah asked Sebastian after an hour of sports talk.

Sebastian raised and eyebrow and smirked at him. "You think just because I'm gay that I've got the gossip?"

Noah laughed and rolled his eyes towards Blaine. "No. I think you're kind of bitchy and totally blunt and you're probably the only one who'll tell me the truth without sugar-coating it."

"Touché!" Sebastian took a swig of his beer. "What do you know about them?"

Noah was silent for a moment as he wondered how to answer without giving the truth away.

"Nothing. She's never really talked about Quinn before. I know that she's close with Sam, I figured it was the only reason she was in the wedding party." Noah watched as the Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a glance. "Were they ever actually friends? Or did her best friend just end up dating a mean girl and expect them to play nice?"

"Interesting observation. I guess I can see why you'd think that." Blaine shrugged. "It's not like that though. Rachel and Sam have been friends since they were kids. They grew up together. She and Quinn didn't become friends until high school."

"Quinn was a real bitch at first. Quinn joined Glee club with her boyfriend and she and Rachel hated each other." Sebastian added. "But some shit went down in Sophomore year and Rachel was there for her when no one else was. When Quinn and Finn broke up-"

"Quinn and Finn?" Noah asked, draining his beer. "The plot thickens."

"Yeah they dated for the first two years of high school. There was a pregnancy scare and Quinn had some family shit go down. They broke up when she realised he was more interested in Rachel." Sebastian paused when Noah whistled through his teeth. "Rachel turned him down for awhile as she built up her friendship with Quinn. When Sam transferred to McKinley in Junior year Rachel introduced the two of them. She ended up with Finn right after and the four of them spent the rest of high school as a foursome."

"A foursome?" Noah asked because there was no way that they were all _that _fucked up.

"Not literally." Blaine assured him but Sebastian was shaking his head violently.

"Their dynamics were always off. I saw it the moment I transferred a few months after Sam." Sebastian insisted. "Finn always had his eye on both of the girls. He was never fully committed to either one of them. And Quinn-"

"You never proved anything Seb!" Blaine warned him.

"-Quinn never got over how things ended with Finn." Sebastian finished. "I could never prove that they were screwing around but I never doubted it."

Blaine was quiet and Noah appraised him. "Do you think they were sneaking around on Sam and Rachel?"

Blaine's fingers brushed at the condensation on his glass for a few moments before he answered. "I think that the only person who was surprised when he left her the night before the wedding was Rachel."

Noah decided it was time to stop drinking when he felt his ears burning in anger.

"Neither of you thought to warn her?"

Sebastian and Blaine both stared at him as he glared at them.

"Rachel was obsessed with him. She nearly gave up her future for him." Blaine exclaimed.

"Of course we tried to tell her. We had no proof and she didn't believe that either one of them would betray her like that." Sebastian insisted. "We both had speeches planned to stop the wedding. They just weren't necessary in the end. He broke her heart; she got on a plane and headed to New York."

"She was going to defer school for another year. After years of preparing to get into one of the best performance arts schools on Earth, she almost gave it up."

"So what happened between the two of them? If they were so close and she didn't believe you then what happened? When did Quinn become the Ice Princess?" Noah wondered.

"She's only like that to Rachel. I'm not sure what happened. One day they were best friends and the next Quinn hated her." Sebastian explained. "I don't think even Rachel knows what happened."

"Your group is one of the strangest I've ever encountered. And I'm a shrink." Noah told them, attempting to lighten the mood.

"See! I always said we'd make good reality TV." Sebastian reminded Blaine.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, ignoring Sebastian.

"I feel like I just walked into the twilight zone." Noah admitted.

"Welcome to Lima!" Sebastian yelled sarcastically.

* * *

**Review? Thanks!**


	8. The Perfect Stranger Sharing My Bed

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"How was your time with Sebastian and Blaine?" Rachel asked Noah as they drove towards her home.

"Enlightening."

Rachel stared at him wondering what he had meant when he smiled and changed the subject.

"How was high tea?"

Rachel laughed. "Are you even capable of saying the words 'high tea' without sarcasm?"

"Nope."

"It was long. Spending time with Quinn can be totally exhausting." She admitted quietly as he pulled into her parent's driveway.

"What happened between the two of you? The guys said that you used to be close."

Rachel sighed and got out of the car. She heard him following and she hoped he didn't think she was being rude. She just had no idea what to tell him.

"I don't know."

He followed her into the living room and watched as she collapsed on the couch. He smiled softly and sat next to her. She didn't protest as he pulled her feet into his lap and removed her shoes. His fingers began to massage her feet as she remembered it all.

"I remember the day that everything was different. She showed up at my house with Sam about three months before Finn proposed." She paused and closed her eyes. "I hugged Sam and he ran through the house to use the bathroom. I smiled up at Quinn and went in for a hug until the look on her face stopped me. She was so angry but I had no idea why. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer."

Noah nodded, allowing her to tell the story at her own pace. He continued to rub her feet and it comforted her in a way she couldn't explain.

"The four of us hung out that night and she didn't say a word to me. I called her a few times that weekend but she never answered."

"Did you ask Sam about it?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"He seemed so distraught about it all so I played it off like it wasn't a big deal. I didn't want to come in between the two of them. And I honestly believed that whatever it was would just go away." Rachel shrugged. "Things got better when Finn asked me to marry him. She wasn't so hostile but she never looked me in the eye either. The only time she's ever nice to me is when she's been drinking."

"I'm sorry." He told her and she knew that he meant it.

"She hated me at the beginning of high school. She later admitted that she was jealous of my confidence in my talent. I thought we'd gotten past it all but we haven't. She was like a sister to me; she actually lived with me for a year after the pregnancy scare! I don't know what happened." Rachel's words slurred together as thick tears began streaming down her face. "She was my best friend!"

Noah quickly pulled her into his lap and she sobbed against his shoulder. She felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and she cried even harder.

"Shhhh it's okay. I've got you." He whispered into her hair.

She cried into his shirt for what seemed like hours before she began to drift to sleep. She woke later as he carried her up the stairs and laid her down on the bed. She was vaguely aware of him pulling her hair out of her bun and taking off her jacket before she fell asleep once more.

* * *

She woke hours later in the darkness and heard him breathing evenly next to her. She rolled over silently and studied him. She didn't think that she could have planned a more perfect man. His kindness and humour were limitless. He seemed to understand people and situations as if he was in fact the shrink he claimed to be. His voice was deep and beautiful regardless of whether he was speaking or singing. His body was physical perfection and his face was truly beautiful. She reached out and traced his jawline lightly. His breath stuttered at her touch and his eyes opened slowly. His features were sleepy as he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly.

Rachel pondered his question. How did she feel? Earlier as she'd cried in his arms she'd felt confused and overwhelmed. Right now she felt safe in this bed she shared with a man she barely knew. Her eyes landed on his lips just a moment before she reached up and kissed him. She felt his lips turn up in a smile beneath hers.

"Better I take it." He said against her lips before rolling on top of her.

"I want you." She breathed out. "I've wanted you since the moment I met you."

Noah smiled down at her as he took her lips with his own. She didn't worry about labels or price tags as he kissed her. Nothing mattered outside of this bed. Not Finn, or Quinn or anything else.

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Completely." She assured him.

They exchanged no words as he pulled down the zipper on the side of her dress. She wiggled out of it as he pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned back in and she gasped at the feeling of his skin on hers. Her hands wandered down the column of his neck over his collarbones and she slowly scraped her fingernails across his abs. He bit lightly at her throat and she moaned. Her fingers worked quickly at the button on his jeans and her feet lowered his pants to his ankles. Noah kissed her collarbone as he kicked off the remainder of his clothes.

Rachel gave into the feelings that he evoked in her as he touched and teased. His body moved down hers and his attentions brought her to the brink of pleasure quickly. She sighed out his name like a prayer before he crawled back up her body. He connected their bodies slowly and they both groaned quietly. He kissed her softly as their bodies moved together to a slow beat. Her pulse thundered through her veins as he gave her release again and again. She panted heavily as he moved against her more urgently. The pressure built up once more within in her and the two of them found their pleasure together loudly calling each other's names. He kissed her deeply before rolling off of her. They lay side by side panting in exertion. She smiled when she felt his fingers tangle with hers between them.

After several moments he stood up and pulled her to her feet. He guided her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The two of them languished in each other's bodies until the spray grew warm. He tenderly washed her before turning off the water and wrapping her up in a towel.

They spent more time that night acquainting themselves with each other's bodies than they did sleeping. Rachel's last thought before she fell asleep just before dawn was that they hadn't spoken any words aside from chanting each other's names in exultation. Their bodies had done all the talking.

* * *

**Review pretty please?**


	9. Golden Goal

**Here's the next update. I'm going to be away from my computer for the next 5 days so it'll be Monday or Tuesday before I post again. Thankfully this chapter is a bit longer than most and one of my favourites so far. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"It'll be fun." Noah insisted as he pulled Rachel from the parking lot towards the football field.

Rachel looked down at her t-shirt, shorts and running shoes doubtfully. When she'd told him about the flag football game they were expected to attend she hadn't intended to actually _play. _The McKinley guys had all played football together during their time in high school and it had become tradition for them all to meet up for a game on holidays.

"Easy for you to say." She pouted. "You're strong and built like an actual football player." Her eyes trailed over the muscles that were on display. He'd chosen to wear a black muscle shirt and sports shorts and he looked _good. _"I bet you played football in high school."

"And college." He replied with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"No-ahh!" She shrieked when he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

He ignored her half-hearted protests as he carried her onto the football field. She was blushing as she tried to pull her shorts down to cover the underside of her butt.

"Told you those shorts were a bit short for sports, Baby." He announced loudly and received a smack to the back of the head.

"Good morning lovebirds." Sebastian crowed as Noah finally placed her back on her feet.

Rachel elbowed Noah hard in the ribs but blushed deeply when he gave her body a filthy, heated look.

"Damn!" Santana exclaimed from her place beside Sebastian.

"Girl got laid!" Sebastian bellowed cheerfully before turning and high-fiving Santana.

"Seb, you're embarrassing them." Blaine chided with a satisfied smirk of his own.

"You're embarrassing Rach, he means. Noah looks pretty damn proud of himself." Santana noted.

Rachel glanced up and elbowed him again when her Sex God just shrugged.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Rachel opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly when she saw Finn and Sam approaching their group. Sam was smiling brightly as he hugged Rachel and shook Noah's hand. Finn looked uncomfortable.

"What are we talking about?" Finn asked.

Rachel almost groaned at the looks of twin glee on Sebastian and Santana's faces. She should have known when they met years before that the world would never be the same.

"Rachel was just telling us about last night." Blaine piped up, surprising probably everyone. His dislike for Finn had always been better hidden but Sebastian had clearly had some influence over the man.

"Yeah, isn't she just fucking glowing?" Santana added.

"You'd be gleaming today too San if Mr. Sex God had given you that many orgasms!" Sebastian finished happily.

Finn's face was turning a mottled red as his lips mouthed words soundlessly. She couldn't tell if he was confused or furious.

"It's about time my girl got some though," Santana continued casually, as if discussing the weather. "She spent so many years putting up with mediocre sex. Well mediocre everything really. Right Finn?"

Sebastian and Santana started laughing as Finn glared at the two of them and turned to walk away from them.

"Guys." Rachel admonished. "What makes you think sex with Noah is more than mediocre?"

Everyone stared at her and burst out laughing. Noah simply pulled her against his body with a chuckle.

"Rach, have you _seen _him?" Sebastian asked snarkily. "San's panties have been damp since she first saw him and she's a _lesbian._"

"Not to mention the fact that he just screams sex!" Santana added, ignoring her friend's jibe. "Come on Rach. How many O's last night?"

Rachel blushed and turned to start a conversation with Sam. She didn't however miss it when Noah held up nine fingers with a smirk.

"Well fuck me." Santana muttered.

Rachel couldn't figure out if she was just swearing for the sake of swearing or actually pleading with Noah.

* * *

"If Rachel's playing then so are we!" Santana announced as she and Brittany joined them on the field.

Rachel glanced to the sidelines where Quinn was furiously sun tanning alone. Noah squeezed her fingers and she smiled up at him before turning back to face Sam.

"Awesome! Alright so I'll split up the teams," He glanced over the group, mentally making the teams. "Brit, Finn, Matt, Ryder, Stevie and I are on this side. Rach, Noah, Blaine, Seb, San and Mike are on that side." He waited until the teams had separated before going over the rules. "Finn forgot the flags so we're playing two hand touch. The play is over when the defense lays two hands on the ball carrier. Gents, there are plenty of pretty ladies playing so keep your hands in the appropriate places." Noah snickered and Rachel elbowed him with a laugh of her own. "We're playing half-field; I've chalked out the end zone at the 50 yard line. No rough stuff, let's have a good clean game.

Santana and Sebastian both mock-saluted him before turning to discuss strategy. Mike walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug before turning to face Noah.

"Nice to meet you man, I'm Mike."

Noah smiled and shook his hand.

"You're the dancer?" He asked politely and Mike nodded. "Rachel said you won 'So You Think You Can Dance.' My sister's a dancer; she's actually planning on trying out this season."

Rachel was so impressed that Noah had remembered her passing comment about Mike. She was also intrigued to learn something about his life. She realised that she didn't actually know a thing about him. She resolved to get to know him better after the game.

"Alright sexy bitches, listen up." Santana announced before gesturing for Sebastian to speak.

"Puckerman, you played in school. I need to you to double as receiver and defense." Sebastian told him before turning to Blaine. "Blaine will play short and block for me. Santana and Rach, I want you to run for the end zone and weave in and out of traffic until you're free. Mike you're wild card; change it up every play and keep them on their toes. I'll throw to whoever is open. Make me proud people."

They broke from their huddle and spread themselves out on their side as they waited for Finn and Sam to finish theirs.

"Sebastian was QB in high school?" Noah asked her.

"Yes!" Rachel told him proudly. "It was actually quite the scandal at first. Finn was QB for the first two years but when Sam transferred he was given the position. Finn messed up one of the plays in a big game and Sam ended up with a broken arm. Sebastian transferred about a week later and the coach gave it to him instead of Finn. She said she couldn't trust Finn after what had happened to Sam." She switched to a whisper. "Finn was never much of a QB. They didn't win with him. Sam and Sebastian eventually led the team together to two straight national wins."

Something in her words seemed to amuse him but she didn't have time to ask. The game started and Rachel was surprised to find she was having a lot of fun. She and Santana ran for the end zone each play but Stevie and Matt managed to block them quite well. Rachel was surprised to note that Sam's little brother had grown into a teenager. The last time she'd seen him he was still in grade school.

"Yes!" Santana screamed as she caught Sebastian's pass and danced over the line.

The two teams had been trading touchdowns all morning and they were starting to tire out.

"Golden goal!" Sam yelled after a short water break.

"What's that?" Rachel asked Noah as they headed back to the field.

"It's a soccer term technically. The next TD wins." He answered her before whispering something in Sebastian's ear.

The two men nodded and the huddle broke up.

"Rach, I want you to fake left and then book it right ok?" Noah told her quietly. 'This pass is yours."

Rachel flushed in excitement. She hadn't received the ball yet. The boys called hut and she faked to the left and when Stevie followed she twirled gracefully to the right and sprinted for the end zone. She could hear Finn screaming for someone to cover her as she turned just before the line. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Finn barrelling towards her. He was running too fast and he'd hurt her if he hit her. Noah stepped out of nowhere and knocked Finn sideways. She looked around. She was surprised when Sebastian's pass hit her square in the chest and she cradled it in her arms. Noah was right beside her as she fell backwards over the line.

"Touchdown!" Blaine yelled from across the field.

"Rach, you did it!" Santana screamed happily as her team ran towards her.

She noticed Sam's proud smile and Finn's anger before Noah swept her off the ground and into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and noted the surprise in his eyes before she kissed him happily. She closed her eyes and threw herself into the kiss as the adrenaline swept through her veins. She'd done it! Rachel Berry had just won a football game and Noah had known she could do it!

"Hell yeah! Get some!" Santana crowed nearby and the two pulled apart.

Rachel and Noah were surrounded by her friends as they celebrated the win. After a few moments the two teams met in the center and shook hands. Rachel giggled when Sam hugged her proudly instead. She glanced over to see Noah and Finn reaching to shake hands. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the mean intention on Finn's face, clearly angry about the hit. She was about to warn Noah when Finn yelped quietly. He'd meant to hurt Noah's hand but she wasn't the only one who'd noticed his plan. Noah hadn't reacted outwardly before crushing Finn's fingers easily. The two broke apart and Noah stared him down blankly as Finn rubbed his knuckles.

"Are you sure I can't borrow him for just a few?" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as they watched the exchange.

"He's mine." Rachel declared heatedly and to her slight embarrassment, much louder than she'd intended.

Noah turned to face her and his eyes were dark. Her belly clenched and she stepped towards him, knitting her fingers through his.

"Great game, see you later." She remarked to her friends as they turned to leave.

"I'll see you guys at the bachelor party." Noah called over his shoulder as he pulled her away from the field.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. In the movie they have a cricket game but I do love me some football. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	10. Partying Hard

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope everyone had a great weekend. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Rachel and Noah drove towards the New Directions. She was running late and she knew that Quinn would be pissed about her having sex instead of arriving on time to the bachelorette party. She ran her fingers through her hair and Noah chuckled.

"Rach, you're going to be like two minutes late. Tops."

Alright, so she was only late by _her _standards. And the sex had been totally worth it. They'd christened the mustang in their haste before he defiled her all over her parents' house. If she was glowing before she was probably radioactive now.

"We probably should have left twenty minutes earlier." She mumbled.

"You were the one who begged me to 'not stop no matter what' if I remember correctly." He teased, squeezing her hand to negate the accusation in his words.

She had in fact begged him to do several things and she was pretty sure that he was remembering their day correctly. She'd also been amazed when she'd stepped out of the shower and found a sandwich waiting for her on her dresser.

"You're going to be drinking tonight and you haven't eaten since breakfast. And you burned way too many calories today for that to be enough." He'd told her, placing a kiss on her lips before climbing into the shower himself.

He pulled up to the bar and got out. She was amazed by his chivalry as he opened the door for her. She stepped out and looked up at him.

"Thanks for the ride." She regretted her choice of words when a salacious smirk appeared on his face.

"Anytime." He told her, before taking her purse from her hands and putting it on the roof of the car.

She practically purred when he pulled her body against his and his lips attacked hers. He pushed her back against the car as his tongue delved deep inside her mouth and she rubbed up against him. He groaned and pulled away from her, kissing her neck lightly once before rolling off of her and leaning against the car beside her. They both breathed heavily before she peeled herself off the car and walked forward. She felt his hands grip her shoulders and point her in the direction of the bar. She giggled hazily and muttered a thanks before walking away from him.

"Thank God you're here!" Santana whispered in her ear as she handed Rachel a shot. "Quinn's been drinking for a while now and she's been kind of a bitch. There's no way I was staying without you."

Rachel laughed and clinked her shot glass against Santana's.

"To the bride to be!" Rachel announced and the girls repeated her words before they all drained their shots.

"What do we have here?" Santana growled playfully and Rachel turned to see Noah walking towards them with her purse clutched in his grasp.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and he smiled, holding her purse out to her. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek as thanks. He smiled and turned to leave but Santana grabbed his arm.

"Stay for a drink with us, Charming." She insisted. "Right Quinn?"

Quinn nodded as if unsure. "Yeah, uh, absolutely. Bartender? More shots!"

Shots were passed around and one of the girls yelled for a toast as Noah accepted his.

"Alright," He paused and grinned widely. "Well thank you for including me in this timeless feminine ritual. Here's to the husbands who've won you, the losers who've lost you, and the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you."

"And to the only cock in the henhouse!" Santana yelled before the group drained their shot glasses.

Rachel walked him to the door and reached up to peck his lips.

"Come on, _really _kiss him Rach!" Someone yelled.

Rachel grinned up at Noah as he swept her up and kissed her passionately. Rachel's hand landed on the door behind him with a loud smack as he pulled her tighter. The ladies were catcalling as they broke apart for breath.

"Have fun." He whispered against her lips and then he was gone.

Rachel stumbled back towards her friends and signalled for another round.

* * *

Noah walked into Warblers and hung his leather jacket by the door. He approached Sam and Finn who were sitting at the bar and hadn't seen him yet.

"I hate him." Finn mumbled into his glass.

"Who?" Sam wondered drunkenly.

"_Noah._" Finn spat out his name like a curse.

Sam guffawed and slapped Finn on the back.

"Why? Because he's got less than 5 % body fat and he's screwing your ex?" Sam slurred.

"Whatever Dude." Finn slapped his hand on the bar and demanded another drink.

Noah swallowed a laugh as he watched the poor girl who was serving them turn her back to spit in Finn's drink. He winked at her when she caught him watching and she shrugged.

"What can I get for you handsome?" She asked Noah as she placed Finn's drink in front of him.

He ignored Finn as he whirled around in surprise.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks please; a single." He dropped his payment on the counter with a large enough tip to make up for her shitty evening.

"Big spender." Finn mumbled rudely into his new drink.

Sam punched his friend in the shoulder and bumped Noah's fist as Finn choked and sputtered.

"Good to see you man! Pull up a stool!"

Noah could understand just why Rachel liked Sam so much. He looked like an all-American boy aside from his strangely large lips. He was laidback and kind. Noah had liked him from the moment they'd been introduced.

"Happy Bachelor party bro." Noah said, tipping his drink towards Sam. "To a life of happiness and great sex."

"Here Here!" Sam hiccupped.

Sebastian and Blaine appeared beside Noah and ordered their drinks. They spent the next hour shooting the breeze as Finn sulked and drank himself into oblivion.

"You're not a Jets fan are you?" Sebastian accused.

Noah laughed but was saved from answering by terrible and loud music accompanying three strippers through the door. Sam was genuinely confused as they began dancing around him and taking off their clothes.

"Finn! Quinn is gonna kill me!" He complained. "I promised her no strippers."

Noah wasn't surprised. He couldn't imagine the blonde bride approving of other women touching her man days before the wedding. He watched in amazement as Finn did his best to get Sam blitzed.

"You should totally screw the blonde." Noah overheard Finn telling Sam. "She's hot and it's all already paid for. Quinn doesn't have to know."

Noah glanced towards Blaine and Sebastian who didn't seem in the least bit surprised. Blaine started a conversation with Finn.

"Already freeloaders, party is over. We'll see you're fabulous hungover selves tomorrow!" Sebastian yelled above the music.

Noah wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and steered him towards the door. He wasn't planning on letting Finn, who he decided to dub 'The Douche' fuck up Rachel's best friend's life. He waved The Douche off and dragged Sam out of the bar.

"Come on Buddy. I'll get you home."

Sam passed out for the ride and came to as Noah pulled him out of the car.

"What was Finn thinking? Why would I want to sleep with a stripper! I'm getting married this week!" Sam asked incredulously. "You believe me don't you? That I wouldn't cheat on Quinn?"

Noah nodded and pulled him up to the door.

"It's my experience that a man in love has no use for strippers or hookers." He told him as Sam fumbled in his pockets for the key.

Sam nodded absently before looking at him straight in the eye.

"How do you know so much? About so much?" Sam wondered slowly.

"Because _I'm _a hooker." Noah deadpanned.

Sam stared at him for a moment before giggling hysterically.

"Goodnight Funny guy!" Sam called out as he stumbled into the house.

Noah chuckled and headed back to the Mustang. He hoped that Rachel's night had gone well.

* * *

Rachel's night was _not _going well. Everyone was well past drunk and Santana and Brittany were fooling around on top of a table. She sat on a stool at the bar and watched her friends partying. Quinn was sitting silently next to her but neither had said a word to the other. She sipped slowly on a glass of water and tapped her foot to the beat of the song that was blaring throughout New Directions.

New Directions, she thought with a snort. Sebastian had always joked about opening up a gay bar next store called 'Nude Erections.'

Rachel glanced over at Quinn and noticed that she was staring at her. She quirked an eyebrow but Quinn didn't look away.

"You don't like me anymore." Quinn blurted out suddenly. "Not that I can blame you. I've been a real whore to you. You were my best friend and I've treated you like shit for a solid 5 years."

Quinn's words were delivered emotionlessly and Rachel knew that she wasn't apologizing, just stating facts.

"Well it might be easier to like you if I had any idea why you hated me in the first place." Rachel accused after a moment of silence.

To her surprise Quinn's eyes quickly watered and her shoulders drooped.

"I'm not a good person. I don't deserve to get married Rae."

Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn's confession or the use of her old nickname was the most shocking. She found herself scrambling to Quinn's side and wrapping an arm around her as the blonde cried into her hands.

"I don't understand." She whispered and Quinn looked up at her with tears streaming down her face.

"I-" Quinn bit her lip.

The song changed to a fast party beat and Quinn's eyes brightened.

"San! I love this song!" She hopped up off the bar stool and danced her way over to where Santana and Brittany were now grinding.

Rachel stared after her and shook her head. She'd been so close to figuring out where everything had gone wrong.

"I'll have another drink." She told the bartender politely.

* * *

**Review pretty please? Thanks!**


	11. Memories of Porcelain Revisited

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel glanced down at her phone. She'd resorted to texting Noah after a few hours with the girls. She adores most of them, don't get her wrong. She just wasn't particularly enjoying spending so much time in the same room as the ones she doesn't adore. She and Quinn had become closer than sisters in high school but that was after two years of torture at the hands of the cheerleader and her friends; friends that just so happened to all be invited to the wedding festivities. She had sort of hoped to never see the likes of Sugar Motta and Kitty Wilde again.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Brittany and Santana were breaking pretty much every rule of propriety on top of a bar table. Quinn was grinding up on Kitty while Sugar cheered nasally. She sighed and asked the bartender for a glass of water. She was starting to wonder if this party was ever going to end when Quinn suddenly lurched towards the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. None of the girls followed her and Rachel gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before chasing after her. She opened the door in time to see Quinn vomiting violently. There were tears streaming down the blonde's cheeks and Rachel sighed quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked quietly as Quinn's stomach gave her a brief reprieve.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Quinn whined with her cheek flat against the cool porcelain.

Rachel shook her head and let the door close as she moved closer to Quinn.

"Would you have listened to me if I'd told you to slow down?" She countered doubtfully.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer but found herself violently sick again. Rachel stood behind her and pulled her hair back. She was pulled into a memory of a party they'd attended together back in Senior year. Quinn and Sam had fought and Quinn had decided to punish him by getting wasted. She'd spent the next day and a half fighting alcohol poisoning and Rachel had held her hair throughout the whole ordeal. Neither one of them had wanted to touch a drink for months after that weekend.

"Familiar isn't it?" Quinn asked her quietly between taking deep breaths.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth a few times; unsure as always of what might set Quinn off.

"That was a very long hangover." She finally answered with a light tone.

"I thought I was going to die." Quinn mumbled.

"So did I. I almost called an ambulance like ten times." Rachel admitted.

"You stayed with me the whole time though." Quinn whispered.

Rachel was silent as she braided Quinn's long hair loosely behind her back. Once she was done her task Quinn glanced at her over her shoulder. Her mind was racing as she avoided Quinn's gaze.

"You were my best friend." She whispered back with a shrug. "Where else would I have been?"

Quinn's eyes were so sad in the silence that followed her words. Rachel's fingers tangled through Quinn's as she was sick for a last time.

* * *

Rachel locked the door behind her and dropped the heels she'd been carrying by the closet. The light was on in the kitchen and she wandered towards it. There was a large glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the counter. She smiled in appreciation and poured two pills into her hand. She slowly drained the glass before turning to leave the kitchen. She turned off the light and glanced at the clock. It was just after two AM. She headed quietly up the stairs just in case Noah was sleeping. Opening the bedroom door she saw that he was leaning against the headboard reading his book. As she entered the room he looked up and smiled warmly. Her chest tightened at the ease of it all. She realised that the two of them needed to have a very frank discussion but it could wait until morning. She'd had a difficult night and she just wanted to be with him right now. He must have perceived how she was feeling because he closed his book and got off the bed.

"Hey." She said quietly as he approached her.

"Hey." He greeted in return just a moment before his hand cupped her cheek.

She felt his other hand grip her hip lightly at the same moment that his lips touched against hers. The kiss was slow and sweet and it was exactly what she needed at the moment. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before she deepened the kiss. He pulled her tightly against his body and she could feel every inch of him. Everything was suddenly very hurried and they were both naked before they reached the bed. His hands moved over her body quickly but surely and she felt electrified. Her hands moved between them and positioned him just where she wanted him. His lips were everywhere as he filled her. Her nails scratched at his back and her teeth grazed at his chest. They were wild in their lovemaking and the waves of pleasure seemed never-ending. Only when she was truly sated did Noah allow himself his own release.

"Wow." She breathed out and they both chuckled as he rolled off of her.

She smiled at the familiarity as his fingers linked with hers between their bodies. They lay quietly for several minutes before she began to speak.

"I don't know how to be around Quinn anymore." She admitted quietly. "She's either catty or drunk whenever we're together. I'd worry about her drinking if San and Blaine hadn't insisted that she only drinks when I'm around,"

Noah's thumb moved comfortingly over her knuckles.

"I don't understand what it is about me that has her running for the bar but we used to be best friends." Rachel sighed. "And tonight she had so much to drink and there were these moments where..." Rachel trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Where what?" Noah prompted her.

"Where there was some clarity. I mean, she was always kind of vague and confusing but for moments she was Quinn again. Not the mean, scary she-bitch she's been towards me for the past five years." She explained.

"You'll figure it out." He told her confidently.

"How could you possibly know that?" Rachel asked in bewilderment.

Noah just shrugged. She wanted to press the matter further but she conveniently chose that moment to attach his lips to throat. Her mind was instantly hazy as he began to kiss his way south.

"You're changing the subject." She accused before moaning as his tongue delved into her depths.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to keep talking instead? My tongue had other ideas but-" He was cut off with a chuckle as she growled and pushed his head back where it had been.

She'd talk to him tomorrow. Tonight his mouth had other plans and she planned on enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'm not getting a ton of feedback. There are another 6 chapters left. Thanks!**


	12. Lake Houses and Lawn Parties

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. First though I just wanted to address the 'guest' who decided to make fun of me anonymously; you're a dick and a coward.**

**To everyone else, I love you for reading and reviewing and there will be a chapter a day until it's finished. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Rachel sat on the front step of her father's home beside Noah with her phone pressed to her ear. She was nodding along as her daddy explained that they wouldn't be arriving until the next morning before the wedding.

"Alright Daddy." She told him. "I'll see you both at the wedding."

She hung up and blew out a breath. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. She hadn't relished parading Noah around in front of her fathers. She had a feeling that they'd adore him which would make the lie that much more deceitful.

"You know I was telling the truth when I told you I've never done a wedding before." He admitted.

"Why did you agree to help me?"

"There was something in your voice. Something different." He explained, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Desperation?" She supplied sardonically.

"I think it was hope."

His answer surprised her. She was roused from her thoughts as Sam's car pulled to a halt on the road in front of them.

"Hurry up, you lot! We're getting married in the morning!" He yelled out the window happily before pulling away.

Noah stood up and brushed off his pants before offering her his hand.

"M'lady." He teased as he pulled her to her feet, letting go of her hand only after he'd opened the car door for her.

She scanned his IPod for a few moments as he began the drive towards the lake house where the wedding was going to be held. She decided on a song by Michael Bublé and settled back against her seat.

"I never asked how the Bachelor party was."

She noticed that Noah's eyes narrowed for a moment before his face cleared and he smiled at her easily.

"There was a lot of drinking and debauchery. I doubt you'd approve." He answered teasingly.

"Strippers?" She asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Noah chuckled as he pulled the car smoothly onto the highway.

"Yeah. It wasn't too bad. I thought Sam might die from alcohol poisoning but Sebastian and Blaine helped me cut him off before he made any bad decisions." He told her lightly, making her wonder if there wasn't more to the story.

* * *

"So what's the game plan?" He asked her an hour later as they neared the end of their journey.

"We'll have some time to freshen up before the barbeque. Sammy will be grilling our lunch and we'll all hang out in the garden. Then tonight we have a sort of dress rehearsal meal at the vineyard near the property. Tomorrow morning will be a bit crazy but you can sleep in while I'm getting ready with the bridal party. Sebastian and Blaine are staying at the lake house too so they'll drive you." Rachel explained as he pulled onto the dirt road that would eventually lead to Quinn's parent's lake home.

"Sounds good." He assured her.

She found herself watching him as he drove. He'd put the roof down on the convertible and the wind had ruffled his casual attire a bit but he was still physical perfection. She was sure that the wind had left her own locks a tangled mess.

"Where did you say the turnoff was?" He asked her.

"Just on the left up here."

He followed her directions and they found themselves driving along a paved driveway that was lined with willow trees. He whistled through his teeth and she grinned as they took in the rolling fields.

"Did I forget to mention that her family is filthy rich?" Rachel mused.

Noah simply laughed as he pulled up towards the large country house. He pulled to a stop in front of the house and his eyes widened when a man came running out in uniform.

"Valet parking?" He mumbled.

"It's their daughter's wedding." Rachel said by way of explanation as he hopped out of the car and came around to her side quickly. "And they have a lot to make up for."

She accepted his help out of the car and watched in amusement as he pulled their things from the trunk before tossing the keys to the waiting valet. They wandered inside the home as Rachel told him about the house.

"There are twelve bedrooms and nine bathrooms. They have a large kitchen just down the hallway and to the left. Our room will be upstairs. San said they'd assigned rooms so we just need to find the right one."

Noah nodded along with her words and carried their suitcases up the stairs. Their bedroom was one of the first that they came upon and it was beautifully decorated. Rachel wandered over to the large bed and fell backwards onto it.

"This is a big bed." Noah joked as he joined her on the bed.

The two of them simply laid there and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm so frustrated." She whispered.

"Why's that?"

"I've spent the whole week baring my life to you. You've met all of my crazy friends and you'll meet my folks tomorrow. You know all of this stuff about me. And I know nothing about you." She admitted.

He was silent for a moment.

"I'm allergic to fabric softener. I majored in psychology at Cornell. I fucking _hate _anchovies. I'm a diehard Saints fan. And I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met."

Rachel's face lit up with a smile. His fingers tangled with hers on the bed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I think you're bluffing." Noah told her as he glanced up at her from his cards.

Rachel leaned towards Santana as she started whispering in her ear.

"There's got to be something wrong with him." Santana insisted. "It's his cock isn't it? Is it crooked?"

Rachel turned and shook her head with a triumphant grin.

"Oh it's just fucking perfect isn't it? Like the rest of him. Bitch." Santana muttered.

"She never loses Noah." Sam warned him from where he was grilling their lunch.

"I call." Noah said.

"Well looky here! A full house!" She bragged, dropping her cards on the table.

Noah nodded with a grin and folded his cards.

"Has anyone seen my beautiful fiancé?" Sam asked them. "She'll kill me if any of you eat one of her turkey burgers."

Rachel and Santana shared an evil grin before jumping to their feet and trying to grab one of the turkey burgers off of the plate.

"She'll kill me!" He yelped as he tried to dance away from them.

"Yeah right!' Sebastian joined in with a laugh. "You two have never even had a fight!"

Sam pouted. "Well I've heard that make up sex is the best kind. But I'm never going to know because I won't let you steal any of these burgers!"

The chase was on and Rachel and Santana were giggling loudly. Blaine turned to Noah. "Want to go and find her? He won't be able to hold them off for long and _no one _wants to witness their first fight."

* * *

Noah wandered away from the group and went to check the little cabin they'd used to change into their swim clothes. The door was ajar and he was about to step through it when he heard yelling. He pushed through the doorway in time to see The Douche shaking Quinn angrily.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"I just want you to tell me that-" Finn trailed off when he saw Noah staring at the two of them. "Um how to tie my tie for tomorrow morning. You know I always forget."

Quinn didn't respond and Finn let go of her arms. He stepped around Noah and stormed out the door. Noah's eyes were still on Quinn and for the first time since he'd met her he felt like he was really seeing her. She bit her lip and sat heavily in the chair by the window.

"I suppose you're probably wondering what that was all about." She whispered and he shook his head.

"I think it's pretty clear Quinn." He told her as calmly as he could.

"Have you ever done something you wish you could take back? Something so terrible that just won't go away?" She asked him pitifully.

His lips twitched sarcastically. Yeah she clearly had _done someone _that just wouldn't go away. He watched as tears streamed down her face and he didn't know what to do. He'd suspected this but to have it confirmed was hard. This little bombshell would just ruin everything. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest. Rachel. _Shit. _Poor Rachel.

* * *

"Rach, I think we need to clear the air a bit." Finn was telling her and she was surprised that he seemed nervous.

"Right now?" She was sure that there was a better time for this little talk.

"I just need to tell you something."

Rachel's attention left him as she noticed Noah walking towards them. His expression was hard and his eyes looked inexplicably sad. His shoulders were hunched and he looked so weary.

"You're not even listening to me!" Finn accused as she continued to look past him.

"Excuse me." She muttered to him as she rushed towards Noah. She could hear Finn protesting but she ignored him.

"Noah?"

He said nothing as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest with his face buried in her hair. She could hear him taking deep breaths and she was so worried about him in that moment. They held each other for a few moments before he stepped back. His eyes were guarded and she recognized that he wasn't going to talk about it.

"I'm starving." He told her with a forced smile.

She allowed him to pull her towards the lunch that Sam had laid out for them.

* * *

**So now you have some idea of what happened. The details come out in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	13. Dinner and Deception

**Quick update because it was a mean place to leave it last time. Enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

They spent the afternoon frolicking in the sun. There had been several water sports as they'd played in the lake. Rachel had started to wonder if she'd misunderstood Noah's emotions earlier as she watched him laugh with her friends.

"He fits." She'd muttered to herself before joining them for the fun.

Her worry had come back full force when they'd returned to the lake house. They'd been given a couple of hours to get ready for the rehearsal dinner and they'd headed up to their room. She'd moved quickly to their bathroom to shower off the lake water. He'd surprised her when he joined her moments later. His kiss had been desperate and the way he'd lavished her body was urgent. Whatever was plaguing him had been very real and not in her mind. His touch had been frenzied and their bodies had moved together frantically. When he'd finally found his release he'd growled it against her shoulder with closed eyes. He'd given her no time to question him as he restarted their lovemaking almost immediately back in the bedroom.

He'd dressed quickly and headed downstairs before she'd opened her mouth. She was amazed at how good he looked considering the rush he'd been in to leave.

"You look beautiful." He told her as she joined him in the foyer an hour later.

She smiled her thanks as he led her to the mustang that had been brought around for them. She gave him the directions to the vineyard and turned up the volume on the speakers. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't going to push him.

* * *

The dinner had been amusing and he'd found himself enjoying the company. There was no ignoring the tension that continued to radiate between Quinn and Rachel but perhaps he was unable to ignore it knowing what he now knew.

"Do you remember Jacob?" Santana asked suddenly and everyone laughed.

"Jacob?" Noah questioned curiously.

"He was this little creep who used to follow Rachel home from school." Sam answered darkly.

He raised his eyebrow towards Rachel and she shrugged with a smile.

"He was my very first stalker. It really ended up being great experience for Broadway." She told him lightly. "Besides we handled it and by graduation he wouldn't even look at me."

"You know you never did tell us what you two did to him." Sebastian pointed out with a pout.

He watched in surprise as Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. They were both smiling wistfully as they remembered a better time.

"Come on. Spill." Santana insisted, trying to break up the awkward moment.

"He always followed Rachel home from school." Quinn said finally. "So we decided to teach him a lesson. We could have asked for help but that would have been no fun at all."

Rachel laughed and picked up where she left off.

"One day he followed me home and Quinn followed him. He sat across from my house peeping in the window, probably hoping to see me without any clothes on. So I snuck out the back door and met Quinn around the corner. We were both wearing black, baggy clothes and covered our faces with hoods. He always walked through that dingy old alley by the Esso to get home. So we waited for him there as he walked home that night. We jumped him, tied him up and threatened him with deep, manly voices."

"We took his camera from his pocket and left him there." Quinn added. "Then we went home and took a bunch of pictures of Rachel getting changed. We called him over the next day and accused him of peeping on her as she got dressed and threatened to call the police. We told him that someone had left his camera in Rachel's locker anonymously. He was so scared that he promised to stay away from her. He actually pissed his pants on the front lawn."

The two girls shared a small smile as the table roared with laughter.

"Badass." Noah whispered in Rachel's ear and she flushed happily.

He sat back and drained his glass over the next hour as he listened to the many stories of their friendships. He was sad to note that so many of them included Rachel and Quinn getting up to trouble together. Everyone sort of skirted around the fact that there had been a rift but as the drinks continued to flow the lips started to loosen.

"You two just fucking loved each other." Sebastian reminded them. "I thought for awhile there that maybe my gaydar was faulty with the two of you."

Rachel laughed but it was forced. She stood suddenly and announced that she was going to go find some more wine.

"Need help?" He asked softly and she shook her head.

Alarm bells went off in his head as he watched Finn follow her into the building. He hopped to his feet and grabbed up the empty bottles. He silently dropped the bottles in the sink of the kitchen and wandered towards the sounds of their voices. He stood just out of view from where the two of them stood. He could hear her pulling out bottles of wine as Finn mumbled at her.

"Finn! I'm just so sick of us. Can I be honest?" She asked him and Noah held his breath. "I brought Noah here to drive you crazy. I wanted you to regret what happened and I wanted you to hurt. But I am just so done with this. I don't care anymore. And I'm so relieved."

Noah felt a smile grace his lips and he backed out of the room. He'd drink to that.

* * *

Rachel's smile was wide as she told Finn she was over them and actually meant it. She turned away from him with the two bottles of wine and began to walk out of the room.

"I slept with Quinn!" Finn blurted out suddenly and her feet skidded to a stop.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She'd heard him wrong. She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"What did you say?" She asked him slowly and was horrified to see him smiling.

"Quinn. She and I got together back around graduation. We went at it like rabbits until she and Sam got engaged. She broke it off then but I love her Rach. I really do."

Rachel was staring up at him in horror as he happily spouted his hateful truths. She stumbled backwards away from him and she heard him calling after her, his steps behind her. She broke free of the house and stared around wide-eyed. Santana jumped to her feet and glared over Rachel's shoulders.

"Oh God he told you." She whispered quietly and Rachel felt her heart fracture further.

"You knew?" She accused as the tears began to pool.

Quinn jumped to her feet and her eyes were wide. "Rachel."

"Dont!" Rachel spat, turning away from her.

Noah was in front of her suddenly and he pulled her into his arms. She held him tightly as she struggled to find breath. The betrayal stung in so many ways and she didn't know what to do.

"I can't believe you told her!" Quinn yelled furiously.

Rachel looked up at the scene around her. Sam was standing behind Quinn in bewilderment. Sebastian and Blaine were standing by the table; their eyes darting between Finn, Quinn and herself, realising what was going on too quickly. Her eyes landed on Quinn and she felt bile rise in her throat when she noticed the blonde's accusation had been thrown at Noah.

She whimpered suddenly. Noah had known. She looked into his eyes and they were pleading for her to let him explain. She shook her head and wrenched herself out of his arms. She stared around at the people who she loved most and she'd never felt so alone. She turned suddenly and started running. It was only fitting that there was a crash of thunder as the heavens opened. Her tears were washed away by the sudden downpour. She paused briefly to take off her heels and continued stumbling as far away from that group of _traitors._

* * *

**Alright so leaving it here is even worse. Next chapter up tomorrow! Thanks.**


	14. Confrontations of an Unpleasant Nature

**Enjoy! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Noah had tossed his car keys to Sebastian and followed her at a safe distance on foot. He knew she needed to be alone but he didn't want her wandering around the countryside by herself. He'd seen that horror movie enough times to know just how it ended. At one point he could hear her wailing in anguish and his own tears had begun to fall. He had no idea how he could have avoided this situation but it didn't stop him from blaming himself anyway.

It took them an hour to make their way home and they were both fucking soaked by the time the house came into view.

"Rach, wait up." He said finally.

He knew that they needed to talk before she shut herself in that room and shut him out forever.

"Leave me alone!" She wailed as she continued ambling along the dirty road. Her legs were covered in mud and her wet dress was plastered against her body.

He jogged until he'd caught up with her and grabbed her elbow.

"I said leave me alone!" She bellowed, swinging blindly at his head.

He ducked her punch and pulled them both to a stop. Her eyes were just so hurt that he wanted to punch something. Preferably Finn. He really fucking hated that guy.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me." She accused.

"What was I supposed to do Rach? Blow the whistle and break both your heart and Sam's? When's the best time for that kind of thing? Should I have announced it in between the stories of your high school experience tonight? Or maybe waited until the priest asked who has any objections?" He asked her, irritated with himself as sarcasm took over his reasoning.

"You should have told me! You didn't and it's a lie." Rachel drew herself up to full height and glared at him. "But I shouldn't be surprised. Because you're a liar, that's what you do. You're a professional liar."

Noah's blood boiled. "_You're _judging _me? _You, who paid me to pretend to be your boyfriend. That's rich."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pathetic. I paid for a big, giant lie and in the end the only one who ended up believing it was me." She turned away from him and he recognized the dismissal for what it was.

"That's just perfect Berry. This is great. I think you were running out of steam on this whole Finn thing anyway. Maybe you can build this whole experience into something to rationalize being miserable and alone for another few years." He yelled at her back. "Now you have even more reason to feel sorry for yourself."

He didn't wait for her response as his hurt carried him into the house and up to their room. His things were packed quickly and he grabbed the keys to the mustang off of his dresser where Sebastian had left them. He walked down the stairs and slipped out the door quietly. Rachel was no longer outside and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or irritated. He handed his keys to the valet and waited impatiently.

"Noah!" Sam shouted as he followed him out of the house. "Don't go."

Noah turned to face him with a pained smile. "She doesn't want me here Sammy. I'm sorry."

The car pulled up. He stepped away from the blond man and thanked the valet.

"But you're so great together! I haven't seen her so happy in such a long time." Sam exclaimed and Noah paused. "You couldn't be more perfect for her if she'd picked you out of a catalogue."

Noah's heart fell as the words pierced the air. She _had_ picked him out of a fucking catalogue. He got into the car and smiled sadly back at Sam.

"Good luck Sammy." He told the man. He was going to need it.

* * *

Rachel stared tearfully at the mirror as she slowly towel dried her hair. She was standing in a puddle as her dress continued to drip on the floor. She focused on the rhythmic dripping sound as she stared unseeingly at her reflection. She couldn't believe that he'd left. She was roused from her thoughts when a timid knock preceded her door opening. Quinn closed the door behind her and Rachel watched her coldly in the mirror. She'd clearly been crying but Rachel couldn't find it within herself to pity her former friend. She'd selfishly betrayed both herself and Sam with one of his best friends.

"Thank you for not telling him." Quinn said finally, her gaze on her own toes.

Rachel nodded stiffly as she continued to towel her locks.

"I'm going to tell him. It's just that in situations like these timing is everything." Quinn continued and Rachel turned to face her.

"You're right." Rachel told her coldly and Quinn looked relieved. "You should really time it right; so that when he hears that you repeatedly screwed his best friend's fiancé, he won't feel like the whole world is collapsing around him, and there's no escape because you tricked him into marrying you."

Quinn gasped and began to sob. "Rach!"

"Oh don't you worry." Rachel continued. "Your little wedding will be perfect. I'll be the perfect maid of honour and you'll be beautiful and you'll get the guy. I won't ruin your life or his the way you ruined mine." Rachel grit her teeth and glared fiercely. "But, now, tonight? I refuse to pretend that what you did is okay. I refuse. So get the fuck out of my room."

She turned her back on the blonde and dragged her fingers through her wet hair. Quinn almost collapsed under the barrage of tears but managed to leave the room quietly.

She headed to the shower and dropped her dress on the floor by the sink. She climbed in and turned the water on as hot as she could stand it. She closed her eyes and thought back on the very first conversation she'd ever had with him. They'd been speaking on the phone and after the pleasantries were over she'd asked him why he did what he did.

_She could hear him chuckling at her blunt question and wondered if he'd refuse to answer._

"_My services are needed. Women are completely in control of their love lives but until they take that control sometimes they need a little companionship. That's where I come in."_

"_Completely in control of their love lives?" She'd asked aloud._

"_Every woman has the exact love life that they want. That is fact." He'd told her confidently and she'd laughed darkly._

"_You think that I want to be single and alone and miserable?" She'd countered._

_He'd been quiet for a moment. "I think that you're holding onto the past. When you're ready to let go, and eventually you will be, you'll be happy. You can't be happy until you decide to be." He'd declared._

The hot water cascaded over her body and she couldn't believe how lonely she felt at the moment.

"_That's just perfect Berry. This is great. I think you were running out of steam on this whole Finn thing anyway. Maybe you can build this whole experience into something to rationalize being miserable and alone for another few years." He yelled at her back. "Now you have even more reason to feel sorry for yourself."_

She stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. As she crawled under the covers she couldn't help but note how empty the bed was.

* * *

**Don't hate, you'll note that this story isn't under the angst category so this is temporary (And necessary to the plot of the movie). Thanks!**


	15. Going to the Chapel

**Hello everyone. Happy Weekend. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Her morning had started on a sad note as she noticed the envelope sitting on his pillow. It was her payment for his services. His handwriting on the envelope a neat 'It's all there. Trust me.' She'd given herself a moment to cry before putting on her show smile and leaving the room.

She ignored everyone's looks of sympathy as they visited the hairdresser and got dressed for the wedding. She helped Santana and Quinn's mother dress the bride but she didn't once look her in the eye. As they were bundled into the back of a car Santana's fingers slid into Rachel's. She'd whispered how sorry she was into Rachel's ear.

"How do you tell someone that Rach? Honestly." Santana explained softly and Rachel was reminded of Noah's words.

"_What was I supposed to do Rach? Blow the whistle and break both your heart and Sam's? When's the best time for that kind of thing? Should I have announced it in between the stories of your high school experience tonight? Or maybe waited until the priest asked who has any objections?"_

"I don't know San. Don't worry about it." She said tiredly.

They all crawled out of the car and Rachel beamed as she saw her fathers standing outside the church. She excused herself from the wedding party and rushed towards them. She threw herself into their arms, mindful of her hair. The hairdresser had spent hours curling it and she didn't want to mess it up. She stepped back and saw a knowing look on her daddy's face. She sighed.

"Who told you?"

"Who didn't?" Her dad countered. "Our phones were ringing off the hook sweetheart. First everyone was calling to gush about this new man of yours."

"Then last night they were calling to tell us all about your fight." Her daddy added. "And how you chased him out of town."

She looked down and blinked back the tears.

"Rachel Berry. I'm so sorry that two people you love hurt you so deeply. I'm not going to comment on any of that because it's Quinn's wedding day." Her daddy continued.

"And Sam might be unhappy if we kill his best man." Her dad added.

"Especially since eventually he'll want the honours of doing that himself." Her daddy quipped. "We just don't want to see you punish someone who you care about over this."

Rachel's head whipped up to look at her fathers. "I'm not doing that, I'm-"

"Angry that your new boyfriend didn't tell you that the people you loved had betrayed you." Her dad said, cutting across her. "What would you have done in his place Sweetheart?"

Rachel sniffled and looked away from them.

"Finn broke your heart." Her daddy declared. "Please don't let that heartbreak continue to dictate your life." He placed a finger under her chin. "We're so proud of you. You've reached Broadway and done everything you ever strived to do. But you're not happy, you're not fulfilled and you won't let yourself be."

"Let yourself be happy Sweetheart. Maybe it's not with this Noah fellow, but maybe it is."

"_I think that you're holding onto the past. When you're ready to let go, and eventually you will be, you'll be happy. You can't be happy until you decide to be."_

"He's gone." She told them unhappily.

"Then fix things when you get home. Now get inside and make us proud."

"Sweetheart?" Her daddy asked and she looked up at him. "She was your best friend once. Like a sister. You might not like her very much but you've loved her for so long. She'll do the right thing. Let her."

Rachel nodded and walked into the church. She headed to the back room and cracked the door open.

"I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you'd never forgive me and I just love you so much." Quinn stammered to a stricken Sam.

Holy shit. Rachel wanted to back away but she couldn't move.

"I knew you were seeing someone else for a bit after senior year. But Finn? He was my friend! He was Rachel's fiancé and-" He stopped and his broken gaze became furious. "Does Rachel know?"

"Finn told her last night." Quinn admitted tearfully and Sam's jaw clenched.

"I just, excuse me." He said to her as he strode past her and out the door at the back of the room.

Rachel opened the door and stood there staring at Quinn. She could hear Sam chasing Finn out of the building. From the shouts she'd guess that Santana had tripped Finn on the way out. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see Sam running after him down the driveway. She sighed and turned back to face Quinn.

The two of them stared at each other and Quinn's lips trembled. "I'm so sorry."

Rachel looked around the room and grabbed a box of Kleenex. She handed one to Quinn silently as her former friend sobbed.

"I'm so, so sorry. I just love him so much. I love both of you so much." She wailed, pacing the room. "We had so much history and I was stupid and we slept together. I felt so guilty that I couldn't handle it. It happened once and then it just kept happening because I hated myself and you were always so damn kind to me. I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to punish me but I couldn't tell you because Sam would leave me!"

Rachel pulled her to sit on the couch and kneeled in front of her as Quinn continued to confess her sins.

"Do you remember the night before everything changed? I do!" She hiccupped and blew her nose. "I'd ditched you that weekend and told both you and Sam that I was sick. But I wasn't sick! Finn and I were at the lake house because I couldn't stand the idea of getting caught. But you showed up as soon as I gave you the all clear. You showed up with soup and my favourite crackers. You baked me cookies! And I hated myself so much I wanted to die." She bit her lip. "I hated you for it. I hated you for loving me so much and I needed you to hate me back. I needed you to hate me as much as I hated myself,"

"So I cut you out, and I cut you down. But you didn't hate me! You tried so hard to draw me out but even when you gave up you didn't hate me. Then Finn dumped you and I couldn't even be mean to you. So then I started drinking whenever you were around. I was so relieved when you moved away. I missed you so much, but I'd missed you for almost a year at that point." Rachel reached for Quinn's hand before it could smear her makeup further. "Then Sam proposed and I told Finn we were done. I'd already made you so unhappy and I just couldn't do that to Sam. But Finn thinks he loves me and he's always trying to change my mind."

Rachel passed her another tissue.

"Why did you ask me to be your maid of honour?"

"Because you're the best friend I've ever had. And because I didn't want to get married without you here, even if the whole thing is a lie and I have to drink to handle the guilt. And Sam misses you so much. I've hurt everyone so much. And I didn't even apologize yesterday! I was so worried about you telling Sam and I felt so guilty that you were mad at Noah. And you just looked so broken and I'm so so sorry." Quinn took a few deep breaths. "Please don't blame Noah. You've been so happy and he did that. He walked in on me and Finn fighting yesterday afternoon. He's not stupid, he figured it out."

Rachel finally had an answer for why he'd been so upset. He'd been handed a secret that would break her heart and it had cut him deeply. And she had used the whole situation to hurt him.

Rachel's wiped at the tears falling from her own eyes and studied the girl beside her.

"I forgive you." She whispered finally.

Quinn looked at her hopefully and Rachel knew that it would take some time but they'd be friends again.

"Can you please go find Sam?" She asked Rachel. "He probably needs you more than I do. He's your best friend after all."

"He's my best friend but you'll always be family." Rachel replied, surprised by her own words.

Quinn jumped to her feet and threw her arms around Rachel. "I love you so much."

"You too." Rachel stepped back.

"What am I gonna do Rae?" Quinn asked, tearful once more.

"I'm going to go find your fiancé." Rachel promised. "We'll go from there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Pep Talk

**The return of Noah. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Noah had checked out of his hotel that morning with every intention of leaving Ohio behind. He'd even made it halfway to the airport before he pulled over. He punched the steering wheel a few times before finally resting his head against it. She didn't want him here. She'd made that perfectly clear.

He was being too hard on her. Yes her words had stung and yes it had felt like a betrayal of it's own. But she'd just given up on the idea of her and Finn when then The Douche had dropped the bomb on her. Her friendships had all been called into question as she discovered that she'd been betrayed by Finn and her former best friend. It had been clear that Santana had also known and she'd obviously felt that sting too.

He closed his eyes and thought back on the time they'd shared together. He couldn't believe that they'd only met five days ago. He felt like she'd been in his life forever. She had accused him of supplying her with a lie that only she had believed, but had he believed it as well? Or had that lie become the truth somewhere along the way?

Noah didn't sleep with his clients without them paying for it. He didn't sleep with them cuddled up against him. This was the first time he'd actually gone away with someone. He'd never played the part for longer than a day before. He'd meet the client and learn everything he needed to know and then supplied his service. He'd never travelled with a client and met their friends and family. He'd never been so invested in his work.

Rachel was different. He'd known that the moment he'd received her call. He'd recognized her name immediately. He lived in New York and her face was plastered on billboards for God's sake. He'd seen her perform once or twice and he'd admired her talent greatly. He'd been so intrigued that he'd taken the job without performing the usual legwork.

He turned the car back on and pulled a u-turn. He checked his watch and realised that he was going to be late for the wedding. His foot pushed down on the gas as he rushed towards the church. The rolling hills were passing in a blur until he reached the little turnoff towards the church. He slowed as he neared the church. His eyes widened when he saw Sam chasing after Finn murderously. Rachel was in the church he was sure, but he decided to follow the men instead. He popped another u-turn and drove slowly behind the two of them. He watched in amusement as Sam caught hold of Finn's jacket, which the bumbling giant quickly slid out of. Sam slowed as the jacket hit him in the face. Finn capitalized on the moment and picked up speed. Noah could hear Finn huffing and puffing as he tried to escape. He drove alongside Sam as he chased Finn.

"I look like a total idiot don't I?" Sam asked after another mile.

Noah smiled and shrugged. Finn had somehow managed to find a bicycle along the way and had more or less escaped. They could barely make out his shape in the distance now. Sam was more fit than him so the bike was a smart, if not totally cowardly idea.

"Yeah kind of. Get in the car Sammy. He's halfway to Cleveland by now." Noah told him honestly; stopping the car beside him and unlocking the door.

Sam got in and Noah pulled the car further onto the shoulder. The two of them sat in silence as Sam caught his breath.

"So, I take it you've enjoyed your time here in Ohio?" Sam quipped darkly.

"Sure Sammy, it's been swell." He answered just as sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm an idiot." Sam said as he scraped a hand through his hair. "There I was like some smug asshole, feeling sorry for you. And the whole time it was my life that was a sham."

Noah shrugged because he really didn't have an answer to that.

"I knew she was fooling around on me right after high school. I didn't like it but I figured if she got it out of her system we could all live happily ever after. But not Finn, not my best friend's fiancé. Not my best man." He groaned loudly. "I didn't expect this. I've had her up on a pedestal since," He sighed. "Since I put her up on one."

Noah studied the man beside him and sighed. He meant so much to Rachel but under different circumstances Sam was the kind of guy he'd choose for a best friend of his own.

"Sam, the hardest thing is loving someone and then having the courage to let them love you back. But if you know her shit and she knows yours, and at the end of the day if you still would rather give up than try, nothings ever going to be worth it." He paused, seeing that Sam still seemed unconvinced. "Maybe think about it this way... you go back, you get to spend the rest of your life having really great makeup sex."

* * *

Rachel was pacing outside the church with her phone pressed to her ear. She hadn't been able to find Sam and he wasn't answering his cell phone. The ceremony should have started almost an hour ago and the guests were getting restless. Everyone had seen Sam chasing Finn out of the building but not a lot of people knew why. She wasn't sure if they should tell everyone to go home and she had no idea how to even broach the idea with Quinn. She wanted their reformed bond to actually last.

"Come on Sammy." She whispered as his phone hit voicemail _again._

She heard a car pull up and glanced up in time to see Sam running towards the building. She grinned when she saw the smile on his face.

"Out of the way! I have somewhere to be!" He yelled, dropping a quick kiss to her forehead before running towards the room that Quinn was waiting in.

Rachel stared wide-eyed after him until she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned slowly to see Noah standing there with bright eyes.

"You came back."

His smile was sheepish. "I never really left. I got halfway to the airport before I realised something pretty fucking important."

She stepped closer to him. "What did you realise?"

"That I'd rather fight with you then make love with anyone else." He proclaimed sincerely.

His words hung in the air between the two of them for only a moment before she threw herself into his arms. Her lips moved against his wildly, desperate to show him exactly how she felt about his statement. His hands bunched in the blue fabric that covered her hips. She tried to get closer to him but he pulled back apologetically.

"I've gotta go." He told her as he stepped out of her hold.

"No! You can't! Sam came back and the wedding is about to start."

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand.

"I know. I'm the best man." He announced with a wink before pulling her into the church and down the aisle.

* * *

**Any thoughts? One more chapter. Thanks!**


	17. The Way You Look Tonight

**Here it is! The final chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I tried to respond personally to everyone, but many of you reviewed anonymously or don't allow PMs. I'm so happy that people enjoyed this fic of mine. (Also, how amazing was the acting in 'Shooting Star' on Thursday?)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. Quinn had almost sprinted down the aisle in her desperation to become Mrs. Evans. As the two of them exchanged their vows there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Rachel's gaze found Noah's as Quinn promised to love and be faithful to Sam forever. Noah's smile had been genuine and Rachel had never felt more complete.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister had announced happily.

Quinn and Sam had kissed each other with a desperation that caused more than a few people to blush. They'd hugged both Rachel and Noah tightly before making their way down the aisle. Rachel had tucked her hand into the crook of Noah's elbow as he escorted her behind them.

She'd introduced Noah to her fathers at the reception and they'd loved him just as she'd known they would. The three men had hit it off immediately. She'd been happy to note that Kurt had been disinvited to host the reception, instead Sebastian and Blaine had charmingly emceed the event. Laughter had flowed as freely as the drinks from the free bar.

When time came for the speeches Noah had stood up first.

"To my new friends." He'd said with a smile as he raised his glass. "I haven't known you long, but I know that you both have the love of your friends and family. The love that the two of you share was evident from the moment I met you and I'm a better man for having witnessed it. Live happy my friends!"

Rachel had glared at him tearfully as she took her place at the microphone. "How do I even follow that?" Everyone had laughed and she wiped at her eyes. "I've never been very good with words, despite how much I may overuse them." She'd paused as her friends had laughed along with her. "So I decided I'd sing them. Music is what brought us all together in the first place. It's only fitting isn't it?"

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,**  
**When the world is cold,**  
**I will feel a glow just thinking of you**  
**And the way you look tonight.**

**You're lovely, with your smile so warm**  
**And your cheeks so soft,**  
**There is nothing for me but to love you,**  
**And the way you look tonight.**

**With each word your tenderness grows,**  
**Tearing my fears apart**  
**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**  
**Touches my foolish heart.**

**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change**  
**Keep that breathless charm.**  
**Won't you please arrange it?**  
**'Cause I love you**  
**Just the way you look tonight.**

**With each word your tenderness grows,**  
**Tearing my fears apart**  
**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**  
**Touches my foolish heart.**

**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change**  
**Keep that breathless charm.**  
**Won't you please arrange it?**  
**'Cause I love you**  
**Just the way you look tonight.**  
**Just the way you look tonight.**  
**Darling**  
**Just the way you look tonight**.

The crowd clapped loudly and she grinned tearfully at Quinn and Sam.

"I love the two of you dearly. You're my family. Be good to one another."

Noah pulled Rachel out onto the dance floor and they'd danced the night away. She'd watched her friends and the people she loved enjoying themselves. Santana and Brittany danced tenderly in the corner of the room. Sebastian and Blaine flirted with each other and the audience up on stage. Her fathers laughed as they caught up with Sam's parents. Quinn and Sam danced freely across the dance floor, having fun in lieu of the dance lessons they'd skipped.

"I've been thinking about a career change." Noah announced softly against her ear.

Her eyes moved away from the newlyweds and she smiled up at him.

"Your new girlfriend doesn't want to share you with other women?" Rachel joked.

He threw back his head and laughed, spinning her away from him and pulling her back even closer.

"She hasn't said anything but I suspect she'd prefer being exclusive." His eyes danced. "She's a wildcat in the sack and I doubt I could handle committing to any other women's needs. She's insatiable."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh happily. "She sounds pretty great."

"You have no idea." He told her before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

When they parted for air her eyes were glazed.

"What did you have in mind?" She wondered aloud.

"I do have a pretty handy degree in Psychology." He said with false modesty. "I may or may not have graduated at the top of my class. I've had job offers all over New York, I just never felt like accepting any of them until now."

Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"I was also thinking that we should probably go on a real date. We sort of did this whole thing backwards you know."

Rachel giggled into his shoulder. What an understatement. Somehow she'd found a happy ending for herself. It wasn't easy and it didn't make any sense but she wouldn't trade it away. She laughed against Noah's shoulder again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking that Quinn and Sam aren't the only one's who'll be enjoying makeup sex tonight." She whispered with a coy smile.

Noah's eyes widened for a second before he laughed.

"How much longer until we can leave?" He asked with a pout.

She shook her head and reached up to kiss him softly. He lifted her against him more fully before breaking the kiss to spin her around the dance floor.

She'd wondered if she was out of her mind a week ago. The worst decision she'd ever made had ended up being the best thing she'd ever done. She had a feeling that there would be several fights along the way but she'd heard that make up sex was the best kind and she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**There it is! One tiny, last review? Thanks everyone!**


End file.
